


Hunters are human too

by AriaTaylor



Series: A Winchesters weakness [1]
Category: Bobby Singer - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Heartbreak, Heavy Drinking, Hospitalization, Love, Rape, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaTaylor/pseuds/AriaTaylor
Summary: What seemed to be a routine job from Bobby turned out to be so much more complicated Dean can't help but wonder, is the hunt worth giving up on everything else





	1. Chapter 1

"What can I get you" Phoebe smiled looking at the tall handsome man stood at the bar, she paused for a moment looking at him confused "say do I know you?" the guy laughed slightly "no honey, I'm not from around here but you can help me" he showed her an FBI badge "have you noticed anything strange happening around here lately" Phoebe noticed something strange about the badge and took it from him for a closer look, he looked at Phoebe confused "is everything al..." Phoebe cut him off as she realised who he was "oh my god, I know who you are!" She ran around the side of the bar before dragging him over to the toilets "what the fuck, are you crazy?" Phoebe pushed him in before anyone could intervene and locked the door.  
Phoebe turned to look at the man she had just so rudely dragged through the bar, as she did she was greeted with a flask full of water being thrown on her face "okay I deserved that, now you" she reached into her pocket pulled out a flask and threw water on his face, he looked at her as he dried his face with his sleeve, Phoebe turned as someone knocked on the door "everything okay in there" Phoebe rolled her eyes as she turned to back to the guy "fuck off Stan I can handle this" the guy she had dragged into the bathroom looked at her as they waited for him to walk away "okay so neither of us are demons and you’re obviously a hunter" he watched her intrigued as she lifted her jeans up at the ankle, she looked up and laughed "you're not getting any today handsome" Phoebe winked then pulled a silver blade out of her boot, the guy rolled his eyes as she held out her arm and dragged the blade across it leaving a small cut "silver blade can't be too careful you know, now you" she handed the blade to him as he sighed "really you dragged me in here?" Phoebe looked at him raising an eyebrow "what's the matter got something to hide?" He sighed as he pulled his sleeve up and cut into his arm cringing slightly "see I'm human, now how do you know who I am?" Phoebe smiled as she rinsed the blade under the tap "Dean Winchester, what are you doing here?" Phoebe tucked the blade back in her boot as Dean rolled his eyes frustrated "how do you know that?" Phoebe laughed "I can see bobby's handy work from a mile off..." Phoebe paused for a minute "we better go back out there before my regulars try to help themselves" she opened the door to the bathroom and looked at the bar seeing a guy behind it "HEY, do you want me to get my gun out, drop the bottle now!" Dean watched as a guy put a bottle on the counter and walked out from behind the bar "you left the bar unattended" Phoebe raised an eyebrow looking at him "you know what happened last time" he sighed and walked towards the door "screw you, I'm out of here" Phoebe walked over to the bar followed by Dean "good riddance" she laughed slightly as he muttered under his breath "I'll see you tomorrow Phil." 

Phoebe walked behind the bar pulling a bottle of whiskey off the shelf "how do you know Bobby?" Phoebe poured 2 shots handing Dean one "he saved my life and introduced me to all this" Dean picked up the glass and raised an eyebrow "doesn't sound like the Bobby I know" he drank the shot as Phoebe smiled pouring him another "oh yeah, he told me to keep out at all cost and to avoid it just know what to do if I'm ever in danger again, obviously I didn't listen" Dean drank the shot looking at Phoebe confused "why would you choose this, what about your family?" Phoebe shrugged looking down before taking her shot "they think I'm dead, this is my way of protecting them, and it’s better this way." Dean drank his shot before looking at her slightly shocked "how is this be better, do you not know how hurt they must be thinking you're dead?" Phoebe poured two more shots as she shrugged "it's been 10 years now, I do check in on them from time to time and now I'm back in town I can watch over them" Dean sat on the bar stool beside him "your back in the town they live in? Aren't you worried about them seeing you" Phoebe rolled her eyes "I'm that stupid that I haven't changed everything about me to hide from them” Phoebe paused as she looked back at Dean “I’ve seen them I bought my childhood home from them when they moved house" Dean raised an eyebrow as he looked at her "they didn't recognise you then?" Phoebe turned her back as she got a beer for the guy who was walking over "at first yeah, they asked but I've changed all the documents I can to a new name and faked my birth certificate and things, my mom was adamant at first but she's let it go and they are happy, I go back sometimes when they are away check the house get copies of some pictures" she poured two more shots and drank her drink to hide the pain she felt deep inside "how can you be okay with this, I just I don't get it" she shrugged leaving the bottle on the counter "help yourself, by the way, I'm Phoebe." Dean looked at Phoebe as she turned and rang the large gold bell on the wall "bars closed clear out!" Dean and Phoebe stood quietly as the bar started to empty leaving one person sat in the top corner. 

Phoebe smiled looking up at the guy in the corner "hey Josh come and meet Dean" he looked up from his laptop "Dean, you don't mean THE Dean Winchester?" Josh got up and walked down to the bar "what's he doing here?" Dean rolled his eyes as he drank another shot of whiskey "Bobby sent me here on a case" Phoebe laughed finally realising what was going on "oh Dean Honey he sent you babysitting!" Dean looked up confused as Josh sat beside him laughing "I ain't a babysitter!" Phoebe looked at him and sighed "Dean, Bobby sent you on a case to my bar right" Dean nodded as he looked at her "I'm a hunter, so if there was something I'd have dealt with it or Josh he owns this place" Dean nodded again as he thought about it "so Bobby sent you to check up on me, so really you’re babysitting" Phoebe paused for a minute as it clicked in Deans head "son of a bitch!" Phoebe sighed as she poured herself a shot of whiskey "I guess he must have run out of hunters" Phoebe drank her shot before grabbing a beer for Josh "run out, you don’t run out of hunters?" Phoebe shrugged as she handed the beer to Josh "I've seen them all come through those doors Dean, all sent by Bobby, I mean he's the only one that hasn't come by" Josh stood up looking at them both "well as much as I'd like to sit and listen to you two talk about your past all night, I'm going to head home and get back to the books" Dean looked up at him as he stood "see ya" Josh smiled as he picked up his beer and left the bar, he stopped in the doorway "oh and Phoebe don't forget to lock up!" Phoebe shook her head as the door shut behind Josh.


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe looked at Dean as she wiped down the bar "so where you staying" Dean shrugged "don't know yet" Phoebe smiled turning her back to him as she threw the cloth in the sink and picked up a new bottle of whiskey "come on, you can crash at mine and tomorrow you can take me to see Bobby!" Dean shrugged as he stood up "better then a crappy motel" Phoebe grabbed her bag and 2 phones off the back counter "oh yea, much better" she smiled putting the whiskey and phones in her bag as she got the bar keys out then shut off the till and all the lights behind the bar. Dean stood up walking over to the door "so you drive or what?" Phoebe walked over and turned the lights out as she did "not since I smashed it into a vampire hive, I normally walk alone" Dean looked at her confused "doesn't your partner..." Dean paused as he tried to remember his name "Josh take you" Phoebe looked up at him and frowned for a split second then smiled again "Josh isn't my boyfriend, he's married" Dean looked away feeling a little stupid "oh sorry I..." Phoebe smiled "forget it its fine, him and his wife hunt I look after the bar and odd times I'll help them out, I'm mostly out of the game now" Dean looked at her with wide eyes "how on earth did you get out" phoebe shrugged "if someone calls me I just pass it on to someone else now and so far nothing's found me" she paused as she opened the door "actually I've had a hunter come at me before, he was crazy" Dean looked at her a little confused as he walked out of the door "a hunter come after you" phoebe nodded locking up "um hum, I broke his heart or something, he was crazy and I mean he was crazy" Dean looked at her as she turned to him "so you're a bit of a heart breaker then" phoebe sighed slightly "no it's not like that, I mean we were on a hunt together and we sort of fooled around once after we had been drinking and all of a sudden he was in love with me and I didn't feel the same, he didn't take that very well" Dean nodded as he watched Phoebe lock up the bar "been there, come on my cars over here." phoebe smiled walking over to the car behind Dean "wow a 67 Chevy, wish I had one of these" Dean looked at her a little shocked "oh wow you know cars" she smiled looking at him "I know this car, I've admired it for years" Dean smiled as he opened the door "yea she is a sweet ride" he got in watching phoebe as she got in "so where's Sam anyway" Dean smiled starting the car "he's back at Bobby's, Bobby asked me to go it alone and not mention it to Sammy" Phoebe laughed shaking her head "typical he wanted to send Sam next I've been a hunter for just over 10 year" Dean half smiled "10 years wow" phoebe smiled directing Dean to her house as a phone started ringing "is that yours" Dean looked at her as he reached into his pocket "it's mine" Dean pulled over as phoebe answered her phone "hello" Dean looked at her as she sighed "give me a minuet Dean" she got out of the car and walked a few feet away Dean sat watching as she argued with whoever was on the phone 

"Josh no you can't go after a wendigo" Josh scoffed as he shouted back at her "Why not, I'm just as good as you are" Phoebe rolled her eyes frustrated "Josh you’re not half as good as me and if you and Sue go after it you’re going to get eaten alive!" Josh gritted his teeth as he answered back "I know what I'm doing, Miss I'm better then everyone" Phoebe sighed trying to keep her cool "no Josh, no you don't! I'll pass this on to someone with more experience, there is no way you can do this" Josh rolled his eyes as he took another drink of his beer "and just who are you going to pass it onto" Phoebe shrugged as she looked at the car beginning to get agitated "I don't know... I guess I'll pass it onto Bobby I'm going to see him tomorrow" Josh laughed as he picked up his book "How you don't even have your car" Josh paused as it clicked in his head "Wait he's staying at yours isn't he" Phoebe shrugged "Yea and what is wrong with that" Josh felt the jealousy deep inside him "Don't you dare fuck him" Phoebe looked at Dean then turned her back to the car again "you don't fucking own me josh, you married sue not me and I'll do what I want when I want and right now I'm going to get back in that car and go get drunk with Dean" Phoebe hung up and took a deep breath before walking back to the car.

Dean looked up a little curious as she got back in "so who was that" Phoebe smiled slightly trying to hide her anger "Josh that's all" Dean started the car following the road "what were you talking about, you seemed so agitated" Phoebe shook her head slightly "he thinks he can go after a wendigo and when I told him no he made an argument of it, I think he's drunk too" Dean looked at her then stopped the car again "a wendigo" Phoebe nodded "yea it's a couple towns over he's been looking into it for a few days, I didn't tell him what it was because I knew he would have gone out there and gotten himself killed" Dean looked at her shocked "you knew and you didn't tell anyone?" Phoebe looked at Dean shocked "you think I'm that stupid Dean? I figured it out early this morning I was going to call Bobby when josh left the bar today but I got distracted by a tall handsome stranger" Dean rolled his eyes as he looked away "has it taken or hurt anyone?" phoebe looked out of the widow and sighed knowing Dean completely missed her hitting on him "not to our knowledge, we found some local legends about the forest so they decided to look into it when another grizzly was found torn apart, the police chief just kept saying that it was grizzly's fighting, so naturally Sue hacked the systems just so we could rule out something supernatural and when she got the photos of the bear she wouldn't let me see them, so of course I had to hack her systems and I got all the information I needed in under an hour, I could tell that was no natural being that attacked that grizzly, it took me 10 minutes to figure it out" Dean looked at her a little shocked "wow is that all it took, how?" phoebe pulled a file out of her bag and sighed "just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't do the job Dean, I think I've even pin pointed it's nest" Dean started the car as he sighed "that's not what I meant, it takes me longer than that to solve a case and I've been doing this for as long as I can remember" phoebe shrugged as she looked away "I've had a very close encounter with a wendigo before" Dean stopped at the end of the road "where now" phoebe pointed to the left "down there number 19" Dean turned to the left driving down till he reached number 19 he pulled into the drive looking at the house "this one?" Phoebe nodded as she got out of the car "yea" Dean stopped the engine and got out heading to the trunk for his bag "I'll catch up just get my stuff from the trunk" Phoebe nodded as she walked up to the door, she pulled her keys from her bag and looked up to unlock the door to see it was already open "Dean" Phoebe grabbed her gun out looking at him "what?" she showed him the gun and he looked up grabbing his gun before shutting and locking the car, he headed up to the door and they both walked in to the house. Dean checked the front room before following Phoebe to the kitchen, she pushed on the door and watched as it swung open "it's just me Phoebe I know you've been hard at work so I brought you some dinner over" Phoebe sighed a breath of relief as she quickly dropped her gun back in her bag, Dean hid his gun behind his back as a woman turned around "oh gosh you have company, I'm so sorry" Phoebe rolled her eyes slightly "Dean go wait in the room, I'll not be a minute" Dean walked over and closed the front door before going to sit in the front room.   
Phoebe shut the door so they had some privacy "honey I am so sorry, I just wanted to bring you a home cooked meal, it's been a while since we saw you" Phoebe put her bag on the table as she looked at her "what happened Jane?" She pulled out a chair and sat down "James started asking questions about her today he's old enough to know now so I told him and then Stephan started drinking again" phoebe frowned sitting beside her "I know this is hard I can't begin to imagine how hard but you can't replace Rose, she wouldn't have wanted this she would want you to remember all the happy times you had together and all the joy you shared" Jane sighed and nodded "I know it's just, you're so much like her, you’re like her double its like you just copied her" phoebe smiled slightly as she thought "you mean like a shape shifter" she paused for a moment realising what she had said as Jane looked up confused "I mean, I know I am and this can happen, but please don't come to me when your sad because I can't replace her, come to me when you’re happy" Jane nodded as she stood up "Okay and thanks phoebe for being here, James misses you he's grown up so fast you should come see him" phoebe smiled as Jane walked to the door "I'll come and see him soon okay" phoebe walked to the door with her "its meatloaf in the oven should be ready in about 30 minutes and I put a pie in the fridge" Jane smiled as she stepped out of the door "thanks Jane I'd have probably just ordered take out again if not" she smiled to hide the pain as she walked down the front path "any time just call" phoebe watched as Jane turned and walked towards her house.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe closed the door and leaned against it wiping a tear from her eye, Dean looked at her sympathetically "so that was your mom" Phoebe looked up remembering Dean was there "what... Oh, yea she erm she's fine" Dean sighed looking at her "I still think you should tell her but it's your life right" Phoebe ignored Dean heading for the kitchen, Dean followed her in as she pulled the bottle of whiskey out of her bag "should I go?" Phoebe pulled two glasses from the cupboard "no I'm fine, here" she filled them both halfway and handed one to Dean as she drank her glass "you sure you’re alright?" Phoebe smiled pouring another half "honestly Dean I'm fine, let me sort this out then we can sit in the room" Phoebe turned the oven off and opened the door as Dean went back to the couch, she picked up the bottle and her glass then headed into the room. Dean looked up at Phoebe and then back at the blood he had seen on the floor "so I noticed blood on the floor?" Phoebe smiled to herself for a moment as she sat down on the couch "oh yea that's mine" Dean looked at her confused as she sat beside him "what happened?" Phoebe looked up at Dean "oh it was just a demon, somehow he broke the Devils trap, Josh saved my life at the last minute" Dean looked at her wanting to know more but not asking "I come home and he was stuck there in the trap, I acted dumb like I wasn't a hunter and he said marvellous wrong house she's harder to catch then Houdini, I have josh on speed dial so I made the call without speaking and I just said who are you he laughed and said honey I'm your worst nightmare and his eyes turned black so as I was acting dumb I said oh my god your eyes" Phoebe laughed thinking back as dean looked at her "so Josh come right but how did he get out" Phoebe shook her head laughing slightly "he asked if there were any funny markings on the floor I said yea then he asked me to show him, I flipped the rug back and somehow he then knocked a glass of water over and it smudged the trap, he grabbed my hair and pulled me over here and before I could stand up he started laughing and said may as well have some fun with you, I tried to get my knife but he had one and dug it into my arm I screamed and tried to stop him, he then punched me in the face and said shut the hell up wouldn't want the neighbours in here would you, he then threw me against the wall the last thing I remember was Josh walking into the house and throwing holy water all over him, as I fell to the floor I hit my head on the side table and blacked out" Dean looked at her shocked "wow so you never thought to use an exorcism" phoebe shrugged as she took a drink of her whiskey "he would have known who I was and come back, anyway I couldn’t have even if I wanted to when he punched me in the face it dislocated my jaw, Josh had already knocked it back in when I woke up, I was in so much pain" Dean looked at her with wide eyes "he popped your jaw back in what if he did it wrong?" Phoebe laughed slightly "he used to be a Doctor so he knows what he's doing" Dean shrugged looking at her as he finished his drink "can't argue with that one really. What happened to you then, how did you get into all this?" Phoebe sighed as she poured Dean another glass and topped up her own while she thought back to that fateful night that changed her life forever...

 

Lilly stood in the pantry door "girls we are almost out of beer" every one turned to look at her as one girl spoke "but the guys will be here soon for the party, we can't be out" a beautiful blond haired girl with deep blue eyes and soft red lips walked into the room, all the girls quickly turned and gave her full attention "I'll go get some more since I'm the only one who hasn't drunk alcohol yet, Lilly you get the music ready, Heather party decorations and the rest of you" she paused as she looked out at the girls stood looking at her "would you get yourselves ready we have the boys coming over soon and look at you all!" The girls scattered around the house leaving one girl with long purple hair stood in front of her "Rose I'm worried about tonight" she walked over and placed her hands on either side of her face "violet pull yourself together, it's a party and part of the sorority rules states pelages must throw a party in the first semester, you do want to be in the sorority with me don't you" Violet looked down scared "but Rose all I see is blood and..." Rose cut her off not wanting to hear about her visions again "Violet stop okay, you just had a bad dream, just go take your pills" Rose looked away feeling truly awful for what she was saying, after all, she knew Violet was 80% right when she had visions of things happening but she was too stressed to worry about that, Violet nodded her head slightly as she continued to look down, she was upset that someone so close to her would just ignore her gift like that, Rose pulled the hair from Violet’s eyes in a motherly way "come on honey smile you know I love you" Violet smiled slightly as Rose turned and headed to the door grabbing the money from the beer pot "right I'll be back soon, be ready pledges its make or break tonight for sorority places" she sighed leaving the sorority house and headed down to the car "how did I get this job, oh yea I was a kiss ass to the last head girl" she got in the car and headed down the road to the closest off license

"Great now I'm late the boys will be their... ugh why won't Lilly or Violet answer their phone" Rose threw her phone to the chair beside her as she turned up the drive to the sorority house seeing all the lights off "that's not normal” she pulled up outside the house doors and headed up to the front door to see it was open, as she walked in she started to feel a little scared "Lilly this isn't funny" she walked into the kitchen to see blood spattered on the door, her knees fell weak and she felt sick to her stomach as she thought back to what Violet had told her that morning when she woke her "Violet? I know your behind this" she jumped as she heard someone shout move, she turned quickly to see a man stood with a large machete "please don't hurt me" he pushed her aside and she fell to the floor as it took her off guard, when she looked up she could see another man standing up he turned to face her and the man holding the machete. Rose looked up at his face as she cowered in the corner she saw blood around his mouth, she looked down to where he was crouched and could see Violet’s lifeless body on the floor "you sick son of a bitch" Rose couldn’t take her eyes off Violet she was petrified, she couldn’t move couldn’t speak she just stared at her friend as she shook from pure terror and waited for them to kill her "hey humans gotta die, vampires got to feed Bobby!" Bobby looked around at the body's in the kitchen then Rose cowering behind him "they were just girls young girls, why them why not someone old like me"

Dean waved his hand slightly interrupting Rose "Whoa whoa wait, Bobby didn't take his head off?" phoebe sighed keeping her head down "yes he did after he said he wanted a little fun, Bobby realised he had abused most of the girls" Dean nodded realising what she meant "so what happened next" phoebe shuddered as she though back to seeing Violet and all her friends bodies scattered around the house "he told me to gather some of my things that I wanted to save before the house went up in flames I got my suitcase and threw in my clothes photos everything that was important and basically all I could shove in and carry when I got back down Bobby was stood with a handful of cash, he took it from all the rooms and things to help me get by then he threw water on the electrical plugs and up it went" Rose paused as she tried to stop the flashbacks "I was completely freaking out and Bobby, he just put me in his car and started driving to calm me down I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in his house, I just broke down. Bobby walked into the room and asked if I wanted some tea I asked for whiskey it took me a few hours to calm down" Phoebe took a drink then looked up at Dean "if only I had listened to Violets warning, if I hadn't gone out that night I could have saved her" Dean put his hand on Phoebes to comfort her "if you didn't go out you would have died too, he was a vampire they are too powerful" Phoebe sighed as she looked down again “Violet was like a little sister to me we grew up together and the last thing I did to her was tell her that her gift was worthless, I know all hunters are supposed to be strong, I know they say if the demons know your weakness you’re as good as dead but it's not that easy. I can't even remember the last time I felt safe to be with a guy. I fell for this one guy" Dean pulled his hand away and picked up the bottle "I think you need a refill" she looked down noticing her glass was empty as Dean filled it smiling at her, she took a drink then continued "he was so sweet and funny and we were out together when Josh called and said it got Sue, the fucking ghost got Sue. On instinct I reacted and I told him I had to go, told him I'd take him home he said he wanted to go with me he thought I needed help, I didn’t have time argue with him so I said he had to stay in the car. We got to the house and I got my rock salt gun out and headed in, he saw the gun and followed me in, he didn't know about hunting he wanted to warn whoever was in the house, he come running in behind me and shouted what are you doing and I watched helplessly as he was dragged up the stairs I heard him scream but by the time we found him it was too late there was blood everywhere, I'd been with him a year and kept it all a secret I found this ring in his pocket" she pulled a long chain from her top showing him the ring on the end "it was supposed to be the happiest night of my life, he was going to take me away from Josh and Sue but my lies cost him his life" Phoebe put her glass down as she tucked the ring back into her shirt "I'm sorry Dean I should go to bed whiskey just makes me talk" Dean sighed feeling sorry for Phoebe being all alone, he himself knows how hard it is to be so broken but have to put on that tough front and have no one to turn to "it's okay sometimes you need to share things, if you want to go sleep then go, if you want to talk some more I'm here" Phoebe leaned forward and put her arms around Dean hugging him she pulled away and looked into Deans eyes before leaning forward and kissing him, Phoebe pulled away quickly instantly regretting invading Deans space "I'm so sorry" he looked at her and smiled "for what?" Dean pulled her back to him and started kissing her again, he reached over putting his glass down as he kissed Phoebe slowly pushing her onto her back so he was on top of her, his hands started to wander down her back and move around the front, as Dean rubbed Phoebe teasingly through her jeans he felt like he was being watched... Josh burst through the door "PHOEBE THEY GOT SUE, THEY FUCKING GOT SUE" 

Dean jumped and moved away from Phoebe as she bolted up from the couch "who got Sue?" Dean looked away slightly embarrassed as Josh glared at him then turned back to Phoebe "demons got Sue, Phoebe, they know your alive they said you have to go see them or they will kill her" Dean looked at Phoebe confused "seriously why are they after you" Phoebe sighed as she looked at Dean "Meg has it out for me" Dean looked at her shocked "Meg fucking Meg, is that why you went into hiding" Dean paused as he looked at Josh "I'm sorry Josh she's probably already killed Sue" Josh looked at him losing his temper he punched him in the jaw "JOSH?!" Phoebe, Dean and Josh looked at the door to see a short woman with blond hair stood looking at Josh "Sue where did you come from? Josh said the demons got you" Dean threw holy water in Sue’s face "thanks for the shower" she paused as she wiped her face with her jacket "I come to see if you had seen Josh, he never came home from the bar, now I see he's here punching some hunter in the face" Phoebe looked up at Josh realising he was doing it to her again "get out Josh!" Josh looked at her confused "I'm just trying to help you, I don't want you to get hurt like before" Phoebe stood up and looked at Josh "I said get out of my house you fucking idiot" Josh stood looking at her "but I'm only trying to help" Phoebe put her hand under the coffee table pulled out a gun and pointed it at him "I WILL USE THIS" Josh looked at her and stood firm, Phoebe pulled the trigger shooting a hole in the wall behind him as a warning. Sue looked at Phoebe worried she was going to hurt Josh, she walked around the sofa and grabbed his arm dragging him out "MOVE NOW" she dragged him out of the door and turned to look at Phoebe "I'm so sorry Phoebe and whoever you are for my stupid husbands behaviour, enjoy your night"


	4. Chapter 4

Phoebe sighed and dropped the gun to the floor when she heard the door slam shut "I'm so sorry he's just out of control" Dean rubbed his jaw "he's fucked up" Phoebe sighed as tears rolled down her face she stayed facing away not wanting Dean to see her cry "I'll go get you some ice" she started to walk to the kitchen and could hear Dean following behind "Dean I'll get it you sit down" Dean shrugged "I'm up now" Phoebe sighed still not looking at him, she walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer to get an ice pack "here hold that on your jaw" she held it out behind her as she shut the freezer door. Dean took the ice pack from her and held it to his jaw "what is his problem" Phoebe wiped her eyes as she turned to Dean "he's married to Sue but he says he loves me and he's very possessive of me" Dean raised an eyebrow "why don't you move away from here start again" Phoebe sighed as she turned her back to Dean again "I want to get away, I really do but I can't just leave my family behind again" Dean looked up at her seeing her wipe tears from her face even though she had her back to him "hey don't cry again honey" she turned back to Dean with a glazed look in her eyes "It's so hard adjusting I used to kill things when I felt like this, just go out find something end it, now I just sit here alone or with some random stranger that come into the bar who leaves before I wake up the next morning. Josh took the only man I loved away from me the night he said the ghost got Sue, it was another lie another possessive act and it cost someone his life" Dean looked at her shocked "wait the ghost didn’t have Sue? How can he call himself a hunter if he got an innocent man killed" Phoebe shook her head as she tried to calm down "he didn't want him dead he just thought that if he found out my secret he would run and never look back" Dean put the ice pack on the table and put his hand out to comfort Phoebe, she flinched moving from Deans hand scared to get hurt again "I need to just do something, I need to kill something" Dean looked at her confused "where are we going to find a case at this time of night Phoebe?" Phoebe grabbed the file from the side "wendigo two towns over, it will be light when we get there best time to hunt the sucker right?" Dean took the file and put it back down he thought of the only excuse he could so they couldn’t go "we've both been drinking how can we drive, it's probably best to wait till morning Phoebe, I'll work the case with you just wait till morning" Phoebe sighed as she took out her gun "well I have to shoot something" Dean looked at her and raised his eyebrows, slightly worried. Phoebe laughed as she saw the worried look on Deans face "I'm not a psychopath Dean" she turned and pointed down the backyard to some trees "I go shoot cans and bottles in the woods at the bottom there" Dean sighed relieved as Phoebe started walking to the back door, he followed wanting to see how good her aim was, he needed to know she could have his back if they were going to work a case together especially since it was a wendigo they would be hunting.

Phoebe grinned wickedly as she stroked her gun while walking down the yard "I haven't been out here in a very long time, it's going to be good to shoot this baby again!" Dean laughed as he pulled his gun out "and people think I'm crazy for calling a car baby" Phoebe shrugged as she walked through the trees to a small clearing "everyone loves something and with our lifestyle it's better being something that can't die, like your car or my gun" Dean looked around at all the smashed glass and tin cans with holes in "I never thought of it that way" Phoebe looked up in the trees at a tin can that was hung by a rope and shot it, Dean watched her smile as she listened to the shot ring out around them, he couldn't help but smile himself as he watched her shoot some more cans "I love that sound!" Phoebe looked at Dean and smiled “are you going to shoot one?” Dean looked around seeing a tin hanging from a tree, he shot at it hitting it right in the middle, Phoebe smiled "wow good shot Dean" he shot a bottle that was standing on a fence and smiled "you're not so bad yourself" Phoebe smiled as they both stood shooting tins and bottles that Phoebe had set up all over the clearing. Phoebe stopped when she had used the last bullet she had taken down with her, she looked at Dean with a satisfied look on her face "I feel so much better now" Dean lowered his gun and looked at Phoebe smiling "you look happier too" Phoebe looked around at the cans and laughed "I have to refresh all this again now I only did it this morning" Dean looked at her confused "I thought you said you hadn't shot your gun in a while?" Phoebe nodded as she started walking back to the house "no I haven't but when I found out about it being a wendigo I thought I better have some practice just in case" Dean followed her back up to the house "they are tricky sons of bitches" Phoebe laughed as they both went into the house "tricky isn't the word one almost killed me a while back I have the scar from its claws up my back" Dean closed the door and locked it behind him "how on earth did you get out alive?" Phoebe looked at Dean as she put her gun down the back of her jeans "it had killed the hunter I was working with in front of me and then come after me while I was running it struck me, just as its about to make me his next meal some hunter killed the sucker" Dean looked at her intrigued as he pushed his gun down the back of his jeans "how did he know you were hunting it and who was he?" Phoebe shrugged as she looked at Dean "no idea he never told me his name just helped me to the nearest hospital while telling me how stupid I was partnering with that amateur" Dean laughed slightly as he looked at her "you will get that, a lot of hunters keep to themselves, I tend to stay to myself after what happened to Sammy" Phoebe nodded as she walked over to the fridge "oh you mean the whole thing with Gordon?" Dean looked at the Phoebe questioningly as she opened the fridge "you know about Gordon? How do you know him?" Phoebe pulled a pie out of the fridge and put it on the table behind her as she closed the fridge "I run into him once or twice, he was obsessed with Sam kept telling me he was fighting for the other side of course I knew he must be crazy and just ignored his rants, in fact he showed me pictures of you and Sam that's how I recognised you in the bar he kept telling me I needed to kill you if I ever met you" Phoebe paused as she grabbed two plates from the cupboard "was it you that killed him?" Dean walked over and sat at the table as Phoebe put the plates down "yea Sammy took his head off, he got turned into a vampire" Phoebe laughed as she grabbed two forks and a knife from the drawer and sat down "karma at her best that. Do you want some, my mom makes the best cherry pie" Dean nodded as he looked at it "now your speaking my language" Phoebe laughed as she cut the pie and put a slice on Dean’s plate then on her own "this was my favourite growing up and when I went off to college she used to bring me one once a month when she brought James to see me" Dean took a fork and tried a bit of his slice "oh wow, that's just..." Dean paused and carried on eating, Phoebe laughed as she ate her slice, she looked up to see Dean had almost finished his slice "help yourself if you want some more, I have another in the fridge too" Dean helped himself to another slice as Phoebe got up "whiskey or beer?" Dean looked up and smiled "I'll have a beer" Phoebe grabbed him a beer from the fridge and a bottle of whiskey and glass for herself, she took the lid off and put it on the table for him before pouring herself a large glass of whiskey and sitting down "is that all you drink?" Phoebe took a small drink and shrugged "mostly yea unless I can't sneak a bottle from the bar, then I just drink whatever I can get out unnoticed" Dean laughed slightly as he finished his pie "you steal from the bar?" Phoebe shrugged as she took another drink "Josh has put me through hell and just expects me to take care of the bar so I put on a show when he's around but when he isn't I take alcohol” she paused to take a drink “you know he makes me charge none regulars or folks from out of town double what we charge our regulars so he isn't really losing money" Dean laughed slightly as he took a drink of his beer "so that's why you didn't charge me earlier, he had left the bar before us" Phoebe nodded as she stood up and took the plates to the sink "well that was one reason" Dean looked at her as she walked back over and picked up her glass "and what's the other reason" Phoebe took a drink then smirked "I don't charge the hot guys" Dean almost choked on his beer as her answer took him by surprise, Phoebe laughed "I can't be the only woman to ever tell you you’re hot, I hit on you on the way here and it went straight over your head" Dean laughed as he composed himself "you're the only woman to be so forward about it" Phoebe shrugged as she put her glass down and walked around the back of Dean running her arm over his shoulder and round his neck as she did "I don't believe in leaving it to the man to make the move got to take what you want when you have the chance Dean!” he smirked trying not to laugh "and what is it you want exactly" Phoebe winked and walked to the bottom of the stairs "why don't you come find out?" Dean turned looking at her as she walked upstairs and winked at him again, Dean shook his head slightly "women" he laughed to himself before getting up to follow her.


	5. Chapter 5

Phoebe laid on the bed smiling as Dean walked in "wanted to see what it's like then?" Dean smiled seductively and looked at her "I'm intrigued to see what that hunter got so obsessed with" Phoebe looked at him "I've been told my mouth is my best feature" she put her tongue between her teeth and winked, Dean walked over to her pulling her to him, he kissed her as her hands moved down his back and grabbed his gun, she threw it on the bed before moving her hands around the front to unfasten his jeans. Phoebe pulled away from Dean before pushing him down on the bed, she grabbed his jeans and pulled them down quickly realising his large growing manhood “oh you are a big guy aren’t you” she lowered herself down onto her knees and pulled Dean to the edge of the bed taking him in her mouth as she slowly sucked on his large aching member, Dean closed his eyes and threw his head back groaning. Phoebe smiled and looked up at him as she moved her mouth up and down taking as much of his cock in as she could, Dean looked down at her as she pushed her head down taking him all in he moaned out as she moved all the way back to the tip and then pushed him back in “fuck, I can’t” Dean groaned as he grabbed her head holding her still as he realised himself deep in her throat, Phoebe closed her eyes and moaned slightly as she swallowed his load before pulling herself away.   
Phoebe laughed as she looked up at Deans confused face “h-how I’ve never” Dean paused looking at her puzzled “I have no gag reflex see” Phoebe took her fingers and pushed them to the back of her throat and held them there for a couple of seconds before pulling them out as Dean looked at her amazed “but I’ve never been so quick” Phoebe laughed amused “never had your cock so deep in someone’s mouth that’s why” Dean looked at Phoebe as she got up from her knees and sat beside him “your mouth is amazing” Phoebe smiled as she pulled the hair tie from her pony tail letting her long black hair fall free for the first time all night, Dean watched as her long black hair fell perfectly down her sides and framed her face, he was drawn to her piercing blue eyes for the first time and he couldn’t look away, he stared deep into her eyes in awe “Dean?” Dean snapped out of it and shook his head “huh what?” Phoebe looked at him a little concerned “I just spoke to you 3 times are you alright” Dean nodded “I’m fine it’s just your eyes” Phoebe raised her eyebrow as she looked at him “what do you mean my eyes” Phoebe got up to go look in the mirror as Dean watching her walk over “it’s just with your hair down like that, they just become so piercing it’s as if you could stare straight into my soul” Dean paused as Phoebe looked in the mirror “your eyes are so beautiful” she turned to look at him “don’t you dare Dean, don’t do this to me, Bobby will kill me!” Dean looked at her confused “what do you mean?” Phoebe rolled her eyes “you’re the first person I have been with since the crazy hunter” Dean looked at her as he realised what she was saying “wait you thought... No, god no!” Phoebe looked at Dean a little shocked at how blunt he was “I did not mean that how it sounded, Phoebe your sweet but I hardly know you and there is nothing wrong with you! It wasn’t you that caused that hunter to go crazy” Phoebe shrugged as Dean pulled his jeans back up “I got worried for a minute you just zoned out and had that stupid ‘I love you’ look on your face” Dean stood and walked over to Phoebe pulling her into his arms “it’s fine I just got lost in your eyes they are like an abyss that never ends” Phoebe smiled slightly in Deans arms “I’m sorry that I ruined the moment, I just panicked” Dean let her go and smiled “don’t worry about it, its fine” Phoebe smiled as she looked up at him “I’m going to get some sleep we’ve got a busy day tomorrow” Dean looked at her confused as she turned to leave the room “I thought you were going to sleep?” Phoebe nodded as she opened the door and looked at Dean “this is the guest bedroom, mine is down the hall. Do you need to get anything from the car before I go lock up?” Dean nodded as he followed Phoebe out “my bag it’s in the trunk, I’ll just head out and get it” Phoebe walked downstairs with Dean behind her, Dean went outside to get his bag as Phoebe walked into the kitchen.   
Dean walked through the door and locked it, he looked towards the couch thinking he heard something “Phoebe?” When Phoebe didn’t answer he started to get worried and slowly walked towards the kitchen, he reached for his gun in the back of his jeans and stopped when he couldn’t find it “son of a bitch” he knew just where it was, on the bed where Phoebe had put it before she took off his jeans. Dean put the bag down and walked closer to the kitchen “Phoebe?” Dean pushed the door open to see the kitchen empty “what are you doing?” Dean jumped as he turned to see Phoebe “SON OF A BITCH!” Phoebe laughed slightly as she realised what had just happened “I heard something, I thought someone was in the house” Phoebe shook her head slightly “nothing to worry about, it was probably the neighbours” Dean rolled his eyes as Phoebe turned around “I went to check something upstairs, you must have just missed me going up” she started to walk towards the door, Dean looked at her confused as he walked to the stairs watching her check the door was locked then take the keys out and place them in a bowl by the door “you can go up you know” Dean nodded as he headed upstairs with Phoebe following close behind “it’s already 3am, I won’t be up till at least 12pm now unless you want me up to leave?” Dean shook his head “no I need to get some rest too” Phoebe smiled, as Dean walked to the guest bedroom “well if you get up before me help yourself to tea, coffee or some food I honestly don’t mind have whatever you want” Dean smiled as he opened the door “okay thanks, good night” Phoebe walked over to her room and smiled “night Dean” she walked in and closed the door behind her. 

Phoebe walked into her on suite bathroom and turned on the shower, she got undressed before stepping in and closing the door on the shower “Rose what were you thinking?” Phoebe sank to the floor in the shower trying not to cry “not tonight please” a female ghost appeared in front of her with bite marks all around her neck “I’m trying to help you, Rose, please let me in” Phoebe looked up at her and wiped her eyes as the tears started to spill over “why won’t you just pass on Violet it’s been 10 years I’m a lost cause” Violet sat down beside the shower door looking in “I can’t pass on till I know you are safe, I came so close when Christian was with you but Josh stole him away from you. I helped him crossover, he still loves you he knew you did all....” Phoebe cut her off through the tears “stop it! Just stop please” Violet looked at her and touched the glass “I’m here whether you want me or not Rose” Phoebe looked at her as she wiped her tears “it’s Phoebe! What don’t you get Violet, Rose is dead and if Dean catches you then you will be as well” Violet stood up and walked away “I will never leave your side!” Phoebe watched as Violet vanished before her eyes leaving only a handprint behind on the glass, she sat in the shower and cried letting the water run over her till it turned cold. Phoebe stood as she felt she could cry no more and quickly washed her hair before getting out, she wrapped a towel around herself and walked out to her bed laying down on it she looked at the clock and sighed as she read 4:30 am before turning over and slowly falling to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so as it has just been my birthday and I got my first kudos on this story last night I'm feeling really generous, I was only going to post this chapter today but later tonight I'll post a second as thank you to the guest who left me a kudos! It has really lifted my spirits on an otherwise terrible start to my week!!

Dean rolled over in bed looking at the clock that read 2:05 pm “shit is that the time” he got up and picked up his bag to get some clean clothes out, he pulled out some jeans and a black top then went to the bathroom to put them on. Dean walked out of the bathroom and back down the hall, he grabbed his gun and tucked it in the back of his jeans before grabbing his bag and walking to the top of the stairs seeing Phoebe’s bedroom door was open “its eerily quiet to say she is awake” Dean walked downstairs cautiously as he got to the kitchen he heard a gunshot, on instinct he grabbed his gun and ran outside to see Phoebe in the woods shooting at some cans on a fence. Dean rolled his eyes and put his gun back in his jeans “Phoebe, ready to go” Phoebe looked up at Dean coming back to reality “yea be with you in a minute” she shot the last three cans on the fence before walking back up the garden “hey Sleeping Beauty, wondered when you were going to wake up” Dean laughed as he walked back into the house with Phoebe close behind him “how long have you been awake?” Phoebe shrugged as she locked the door behind her “since about 9 am” Dean raised an eyebrow “9 Jesus that’s a bit early isn’t it?” Phoebe shrugged trying not to show the pain she was feeling “nightmares, anyway lets go kill this wendigo” Dean looked at her questioningly as she turned her back to him and started walking to the front door grabbing a bag on the way “what does someone like you have nightmares about, you know how to kill everything and have been through hell over the past 10 years” Phoebe opened the door avoiding eye contact with Dean as she lied to him again “my family dying or finding out who I really am and not being able to look at me let alone talk to me ever again because of what I have done” Dean just shrugged as he walked over to the door with his bag in his hand “you got any guns or do you need to borrow some of mine?” Phoebe shook her head as she walked out of the door “nope got them in here” she put the bag down as she locked the door, Dean picked it up and walked down to the car putting both bags in the trunk “shit I forgot my phone, give me a minute Dean” Phoebe walked back into the house closing the door behind her as Dean got in the car.   
Phoebe walked upstairs to the bedroom noticing and instant change in temperature “not now” Violet walked out of the bathroom looking at Phoebe “Rose don’t go after the wendigo with him, his family is not all they seem” Phoebe rolled her eyes as she looked for her phone “don’t start this one, where have you put my phone?” Violet walked closer to her “please listen to me! People who get close to Dean and his brother always die Rose!” Phoebe backed away from Violet as she got closer to her “just tell me where you have put my phone I’m going with or without it” Violet sighed as she stepped back “you will die if you leave this house Rose, I’ve seen it and I know you have too” Phoebe turned looking Violet dead in the eyes “because you made me, I don’t care either do you know that I would rather die than live another minute of this hell” Violet looked down at the draw and Phoebe took it as her reply, she opened it to see her phone lying in the draw she picked it up to see a photo of a girl she hardly recognised any more, she was smiling pure joy spread across her face, her hair a beautiful blond her lips rosy red and laying in her arms was a beautiful baby James when he had just been born “just remember what you are leaving behind if you walk out of that door” Phoebe quickly turned but Violet was gone “I should have salted and burned that bear years ago before you had chance to hide it from me” Phoebe walked down the stairs and out of the door slamming it shut behind her. Dean looked at Phoebe as she got into the car tucking her phone into her pocket as she did “I was just about to come to check if you were alright, you took a long time” Phoebe looked out of the window and nodded “I couldn’t find my phone I knocked it off the bedside in my sleep and it slid under the bed” Dean shrugged as he started the car “we don’t have to go if you don’t want to, we can just go see Bobby” Phoebe put on a fake smile as she looked at Dean “I’m fine lets go do this” Phoebe looked up at the house as Dean pulled away, she could see Violet in the window watching her as the car drove out of sight.   
Dean parked the car beside a dirt track. Phoebe got out of the car and stretched her arms up above her head “did I sleep for long?” Dean got out closing the door “about 2 hours you must have been tired” Phoebe walked around to the trunk and opened it “like I said nightmares kept me up” Phoebe grabbed her toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste from her bag and quickly brushed her teeth to get the disgusting taste out of her mouth “so what did you bring with you because you know guns will only piss it off” Phoebe put her toothbrush back in her bag as she spit in the dirt by the car “well I brought a little handheld flamethrower and all the ingredients for a Molotov cocktail” Dean smiled as he lifted the boot panel up to reveal the hidden weapons arsenal in his trunk “well I have some stuff in here” Phoebe looked over Deans shoulder and laughed “some, that’s an arsenal, not some” Dean dropped the panel down when they both heard a car, Phoebe turned to look “shit!” Dean turned around to see the car pull up behind them with Josh and Sue in the car, Dean rolled his eyes as he looked at Phoebe “is he serious?” Phoebe nodded “afraid so let me deal with this” Dean walked around the front of the car and got in to call Sam  
Phoebe walked over to the passenger side door as Sue got out of the car “Josh stay in the fucking car” Sue shut the door and looked at Phoebe “what are you doing here, you don’t hunt anymore” Phoebe looked at Sue and sighed “I had to if you two go in here it will kill you both, Sue wendigo’s are like nothing you have ever faced before the first time I went up against one I’m lucky I survived, I told Josh that I would deal with it and you should just forget about it” Sue looked at the car then back at Phoebe “if they are really that bad you will need all the help you can get, let us stay” Phoebe shook her head “you can’t stay Sue you have to leave trust me you or Josh are no match for this thing it will kill you both and me and Dean if we let you stay” Sue shook her head protesting “you will need us Phoebe please” Phoebe sighed “tell me how do you kill it then?” Sue laughed slightly answering confidently “shoot it in the head” Phoebe rolled her eyes “exactly why you can’t stay Sue, guns are useless and so are knives they just piss it off, the only way to kill a wendigo is to torch it please go home it will be safer for me and Dean if you do” Sue looked down feeling foolish and unprepared “I, I had no idea, I’m sorry Phoebe I thought we could help you” Phoebe smiled slightly as she gave Sue a small hug “it’s alright I was like you first time I went up against one luckily I was with another hunter and he told me but it didn’t help much” Phoebe lifted her top revealing three claw like scars around her left side and over her ribs “I was lucky another hunter was also hunting it, he saved me it was just about to kill me when he killed it if it wasn’t for that man I would be dead right now” Sue looked at them in awe “why have you never told me before Phoebe, you don’t share anything like this with us” Phoebe shrugged “it’s painful remembering these thing, but Sue if you both stay I will die, I’ve seen it so please you have to go” Sue looked up into Phoebes eyes knowing she was telling the truth “Violet showed you something didn’t she?” Phoebe nodded as she looked away a small tear forming in her eyes “Josh and I will get taken Sue and I break free and instead of running for help I free Josh and when the wendigo hears us I lure it away but I’m not fast enough, I die to save Josh so you have to go take him away from here” Sue nodded as she wiped the tear from Phoebes face “I’ll take him back home, I’ll teaser him if I have to, I won’t let vision become reality” Sue got back in the car and looked at Josh as Phoebe walked back over to the Impala, she listened to Sue and Josh arguing before they finally drove away. Dean got out of the car and walked around to the trunk “how the hell did you make them leave?” Phoebe smiled as she opened the trunk and grabbed her flamethrower out of her bag “I spoke to Sue, she’s not as stubborn and a lot more understanding, now let’s go torch this mother fucker!” Dean laughed as he grabbed an empty duffel bag and put some flamethrowers and a few flare guns inside it, Phoebe put her flamethrower inside the bag with Deans stuff and grabbed the file from inside her bag “so I pinpointed what I thought to be its nest it’s about a mile in from here, I have the map in here” she opened up the file pulling a map from inside of it, showing Dean “so if we work our way to that point we should find a cave or something there are some abandoned mines around that area as well perfect spot for hibernating in cold dark and unused tunnels” Dean studied the map in Phoebes hand as he closed the trunk and locked the car “let’s do this!”   
Phoebe looked up at the woods around her “it’s around here somewhere, the map says there is an abandoned mine here” Dean walked down the hill they were stood on and walked forward before turning to look at Phoebe “your stood on it” Phoebe walled down the hill to Dean “oh yea, well shale we go investigate?” Dean looked down into the tunnel “we are going to have to be on guard its getting dark, that’s when they hunt” Phoebe nodded as she got her torch out of her jeans pocket “hand me my flamethrower” Dean grabbed a flamethrower from his duffel and handed it to her as he got one out for himself, they walked slowly into the tunnel using a single torch to light the way as it grew darker. Phoebe stopped and looked down the two tunnels in front of them “left or right?” Dean looked down both then at Phoebe “split up?” Phoebe looked down knowing it was a bad idea “I’ll take left, you take the right” Dean nodded and pulled a torch from his pocket before he headed down the right tunnel when he was out of sight Phoebe sighed and walked down the left tunnel slowly and cautiously.

Phoebe covered her nose as she reached the end of the tunnel the smell of rotting rancid meat so overpowering her eyes were watering, Phoebe walked into the room at the end of the tunnel to see leftover scraps of flesh from what she hoped were animals when she saw a pile of guns in the corner “oh shit, it’s killed humans” Phoebe sighed as she turned and started walking back up the tunnel. Phoebe stopped as she was nearing the end of the tunnel, she could hear screaming she quickly hid in one of the side tunnels close by as the Wendigo came into view, Phoebe stood back holding her breath trying not to make a sound as the wendigo walked past her down the tunnel dragging an unconscious man and a screaming female behind it “HELP PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP US!” Phoebe stayed back as the wendigo walked out of sight, she knew it was no good jumping in now she could end up hurting the two humans the wendigo had taken, Phoebe stood frozen to the spot when she heard footsteps, she fumbled with her flamethrower panicking as she saw Dean walk by “Dean!” Dean turned to see Phoebe as she pulled him into the tunnel with her “I thought that was you screaming” Phoebe shook her head as she kept messing with the flamethrower “it’s down there it just dragged two people with it” Dean took the flamethrower from her and handed her a flare gun, she looked down at it and sighed “that will be easier to handle, let’s go save them” Phoebe nodded as she walked out from the tunnel they were hiding in out into the main tunnel, they could hear the girl screaming as they walked down the tunnel, Phoebe walked down to the entrance in front of Dean, she held the flare gun in front of her as she slowly walked into the entrance, Dean followed behind her looked at the girl tided to the ceiling by her hands “where the hell is it” the girl looked up at Phoebe and Dean “BEHIND YOU” Phoebe tuned to see the wendigo behind her “shit” she tried to shoot it but wasn’t quick enough it struck her knocking her to the floor Dean lit his flamethrower aiming it at the wendigo, he covered his eyes as it went up in flames “Phoebe, are you alright” Dean shone his torch down on Phoebe, she was covering herself with her jacket “get the girl out, I can look after myself” Dean walked over and cut the girl down as she cried, Phoebe looked around “where’s the guy” the girl looked at Dean as he held her up “it ate him” Phoebe looked down at the floor as Dean started walking out practically carrying the poor girl with him “meet you at the car Phoebe” Dean walked out of sight. Phoebe looked down pulling the jacket off her, the shirt she was wearing was torn down her right side and had turned from a pristine white to a deep shade of crimson, she pulled herself up slowly and walked out to the entrance as quickly as she could make herself go. Phoebe held her jacket tight around her side to try and slow the bleeding as she walked “I can make it to the car, I can make it” Phoebe walked out into the woods and looked around at the darkness as she shone her torch trying to remember the way in her weakened state, she made her way slowly up the hill and walked on through the trees, the only thing she could think about as she walked was Violets words ‘you will die if you leave this house’ as Phoebe heard the engine of a car and saw headlights she realised she had finally reached the car, Phoebe walked out into the view of the headlights she could feel her knees going weak beneath her, Dean looked up and saw Phoebe in the headlights the first thing he noticed was the blood now covering her right leg he watched as Phoebe walked forward “shit Phoebe!” Phoebe tried to fight the blackness that she was feeling as her knees buckled under her weight she fell to the floor almost in slow motion.


	7. Chapter 7

Bobby looked at Dean who was sat in the room by Phoebe’s bed “you fecking idjit” Dean looked down and sighed “she said she was alright what else was I supposed to do” Bobby rolled his eyes “she had been struck by a wendigo Dean you were supposed to carry her to your car and bring her here” Dean looked at Bobby trying to stay calm “and what leave that poor girl behind to save her, she told me to save the girl” Sam stopped at the door with the coffee after hearing Bobby from down the hall “she was suffering from shock she could have walked out of there Dean, she” Bobby pointed at Phoebe who was laying in a hospital bed unconscious “is lucky she made it out of there alive and it will be a fucking miracle if she makes it out of this hospital alive the amount of blood she lost” Dean looked down knowing he could have done more “I was thinking about the job about the girl, not Phoebe, I’m sorry Bobby” Sam walked into the room handing Dean a coffee “I think he’s beaten up about it enough Bobby without you screaming at him as well” Sam handed a coffee to Bobby before sitting beside Dean “I should have known better, I shouldn’t have left her there” Sam looked down “it’s not your fault Dean, you did what she told you to do and got the girl out, but she’s here now and hopefully she will pull through” Bobby walked over and closed the door to the room “she will fight, hopefully she is strong enough to wake up” Bobby sat on another chair across the room looking over at Phoebe in the bed “I remember the last time a wendigo did this to her, if it wasn’t for John she would be dead” Dean and Sam both looked up at Bobby shocked “dad, dad was the one who saved her?!” Bobby nodded as he put his coffee down “yea he was out hunting a wendigo when he saw her with a newbie hunter, she didn’t know just how useless he was till it was too late your dad saw it all and followed the wendigo as it dragged her with it if he hadn’t have been there she would have died” Dean looked at her then back at Bobby “she said she didn’t know his name, he just dropped her at the hospital and left” Bobby nodded as he looked at Dean “yep that’s your dad at his finest, he called me soon as he left her there he knew who she was” Dean shook his head laughing slightly, they all fell silent as they sat in the room waiting for her to wake up.   
Dean woke up and rubbed his eyes Bobby and Sam had gone back to Bobby’s to get some rest but Dean refused to leave, he sighed as he looked up at the bed to see Phoebe still unconscious, a nurse walked into the room and looked up “oh I’m sorry I didn’t know there was someone in here” Dean nodded as he looked at the nurse “no it’s fine” the nurse walked over to Phoebes right side to check the bandages “not to pry but, do you mind if I ask what happened, I’ve never seen anything like this” the nurse pulled the bandages back to check the stitches “mountain lion attacked her while we were hiking, I’m just thankful I had my gun, it scared it away” Dean looked over at the stitches as the nurse covered them back up “she’s lucky she wasn’t alone, she should pull through like the doctor said it’s all down to her” the nurse smiled as she walked back around the bed to the door closing it behind her. Dean got up and walked over to the window to stretch his legs “w-what happened” Dean turned quickly to see Phoebe rubbing her head “Phoebe don’t move okay” Phoebe opened her eyes and looked at Dean who was walking over to her bed “is the girl alright?” Dean laughed slightly as he looked down at Phoebe “the girl is fine, you should be worrying about yourself” Phoebe sighed as she tried to sit up in bed but felt a sharp pain down her side “did I make it to the car?” Dean helped Phoebe sit up on the bed then pulled a chair over to her bedside “you only just made it to the car I was just sitting Charlotte down in the backseat when I saw you in the headlights, Phoebe you should have said something and not let me leave you there” Phoebe shook her head “I was fine that girl needed your help more than I did” Dean shook his head “Phoebe your leg was soaked in blood by the time you got to the car and you passed out on the road, I don’t know how you even managed to get out of the mine tunnels without passing out, Charlotte was only suffering from shock no cuts broken bones or wounds I should have carried you out of there not her” Phoebe shrugged as she looked at Dean “does it matter who was carried and what I did, I’m alive aren’t I” Dean raised an eyebrow “only just Phoebe, you almost died twice while they were trying to stitch the cuts, you lost so much blood. Bobby went mad when he saw you” Phoebe looked up at Dean a little shocked “Bobby was here?” Dean nodded as he got his phone out to call Bobby “yea Bobby was here and he’s pissed at me for leaving you there, I’ve got to call him and tell him you woke up” Dean got up to leave the room “Dean get me some water please, and painkillers” Dean closed the door and walked down the hall to the nurse’s station, he saw the nurse from before and smiled “excuse me, Phoebe down the hall has woken and is asking for painkillers” the nurse got up and smiled “I’ll go check her charts now see what she can have” Dean smiled as he called Bobby “thanks” the nurse walked down the hall to Phoebe's room as Dean walked down the hall to the waiting room. Phoebe looked up at the nurse as she walked into the room, The nurse walked over to the bottom of Phoebes bed and pulled her charts out “good evening Phoebe glad to see your awake, your friend told me your suffering from some pain” Phoebe nodded as she looked at the nurse “a little pain yea, how long before I can leave?” the nurse put the charts away and looked at Phoebe “not until we know your fit enough to dear, now I can give you just some general painkillers are you alright taking pills?” Phoebe nodded as her eyes followed the nurse who was walking to the cupboard by the door “can I have a drink please I feel very dehydrated” The nurse pulled a bottle of painkillers from the cupboard and took two out before replacing the bottle and locking the cupboard, she walked over to her bedside picking up a jug of water, she poured her a glass and handed her the pills “take these with the water” the nurse handed the glass to Phoebe “and if you are still experiencing any pain then we may need to get a doctor to prescribe you something stronger” Phoebe took the glass as she placed the two painkillers in her mouth, she quickly drank the water swallowing the pills “how is your pain tolerance normally Phoebe?” Phoebe handed the glass back to the nurse, and smiled “thank you, it’s pretty high so I should be alright with those, could I have some more water please” the nurse poured another glass handing it to her “I thought it might be last time we had a patient who was attacked by a mountain lion like this she woke up screaming in agony, but you just feel a little pain” Phoebe laughed as she took the glass “yea, I was the same when I was little” the nurse put the jug down as Dean walked back into the room, Dean smiled as Phoebe looked over “I brought your bag so you can put your own clothes on” the nurse walked over to the door, as Dean put the bag down on the bed “if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask I’ll be just down the hall” the nurse left the room closing the door behind her, Phoebe took her bag from Dean and smiled as she pulled her phone out “so mountain lion attack huh?” Dean laughed as she sat back down “apparently it’s common in this area with hikers” Phoebe laughed as she looked at her phone “great Jane went to my place last night, I better call her in the morning. So what did they do to me?” Dean pulled his jacket off and looked at the clock as Phoebe pulled a top from her bag “want some help getting up to change? Bobby and Sam will be here soon” Phoebe nodded as she slowly turned putting her legs over the edge of the bed “close the blinds and then I can get my jeans on before standing up” Dean got up and walked around the bed closing the blinds on the window as Phoebe pulled a pair of jeans out of her bag, Dean turned to see Phoebe struggling to put her legs in the jeans “need some help?” Phoebe sighed as Dean walked over and took the Jeans from her “I hate having to rely on people” Dean shook his head as he held the jeans below Phoebe’s legs so she could put them on “we’ve all been there at some point in time” Phoebe put her legs into the jeans then took them from Dean so he could help her up off the bed “I’m kind of glad I have someone to help me this time though, last time I was just dumped at the hospital and left” Dean looked away as he helped Phoebe off the bed “speaking of I know the hunter that did that!” Phoebe looked at Dean shocked as she got to her feet and pulled her jeans up slowly before leaning on the bed to support herself “you do, tell me who was it?” Dean picked up Phoebes top as she tried to turned to get it “the nurse advised me to tell you not to wear a bra as it could pull the stitches out” Phoebe rolled her eyes as she pulled the hospital gown off before taking the top from Dean “it was my dad” Phoebe looked at dean shocked as she pulled her head through the plain black t-shirt “your dad seriously, how do you know?” Dean shrugged as he looked at Phoebe “Bobby told me, he said my dad phoned him up right away and told him what had happened but that he got you to the hospital in time because he wasn’t stupid enough to leave an injured girl behind” Phoebe looked at Dean as he looked down at the floor feeling guilty, she lifted his head so he was facing her “it wasn’t your fault Dean, I told you to go” Dean pulled his face away and walked over to the window “I should have known better than to leave you there I should have known better than to not check you myself” Phoebe shook her head as she pushed herself off the bed and slowly walked over to dean putting her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him “Dean honey I would have told you the same even if we could go back and do it over, neither of us knew if that girl was hurt or not and you know as well as I do it’s part of the job description, hunters die on the job or grow old and bitter personally I would rather die on the job then grow old and bitter” Dean shrugged Phoebes hand off as the door opened “Phoebe thank god your alive!” Bobby walked over to Phoebe taking her into a light hug, Phoebe laughed as she hugged Bobby “well it’s about time you visited Bobby” he pulled away and looked at Phoebe with a stern look on his face “didn’t I tell you never to hunt a wendigo again, let alone with this idjit” Phoebe rolled her eyes as Dean walked out of the room.

Phoebe watched Dean leave then looked back at Bobby “will you quit being so hard on him, he’s really beaten up about this, I told him I was fine and to take the girl” Bobby walked over to the door closing it “Phoebe I taught those boys better than that you could have died in that mine, why did you even go after the Wendigo?” Phoebe shrugged as she sat down on the chair by her bed “I had to stop Josh going after it he would have died” Bobby looked at Phoebe shocked “Josh I thought you hated him, why would you risk your own life to save him?” Phoebe looked down at the floor trying to stay calm “I’m a hunter Bobby it’s what we do, he is way too new at this to face a wendigo, hell Sue thought you shot them in the head to kill them I had to do something” Bobby looked around the room frustrated before sitting down in the chair across the room “you could have just given the file to me why did you have to hunt it I thought you said you were done, I thought you were safe now Phoebe” she looked up at Bobby with a look of despair on her face “I miss it, I don’t know why but I miss it, I miss saving people life isn’t the same anymore” Bobby laughed slightly as he looked up at Phoebe “you miss this life, I would give anything to have a normal life like you could have had” Phoebe looked out of the window at the stars in the sky “I could never have had a normal life after what happened to me that day, I should have been in that house I should have died, Violet saw it all and she saw me dead in that house but by some cruel twist of fate I was the one the only one that made it out alive” he looked over at Phoebe to see her looking out of the window “not everything a clairvoyant sees is set in stone Phoebe, by some miracle I was on that vampires trail and I managed to save you” Phoebe turned to Bobby with tears in her eyes “you saved me and showed me what I was meant to be doing with my life Bobby and now I can’t stop” he looked at Phoebe confused “what is there to even like about this lifestyle what can you possibly miss?” Phoebe stared at Bobby keeping eye contact with him as she spoke “I miss the killing” he stood up from his chair feeling disgusted with himself for turning an innocent girl into another bloodthirsty hunter “I don’t even recognise you anymore Rose!” Bobby walked out of the room closing the door behind him as tears started to run down Phoebe’s face, she looked at the door hurt and abandoned she had never felt more alone in her life.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean walked back into the room alone to see Phoebe in the chair wiping her eyes quickly with a tissue “what just happened? Bobby just stopped me and Sam in the hallway and told us we had to leave” Phoebe shook her head as she looked up at Dean, her eyes red and bloodshot from the tears, Dean put the coffee he was holding down on the table by the bed and walked over to Phoebe “I don’t even understand what just happened Dean, he just told me he didn’t recognise me anymore and left, he’s disgusted by what I have become” Dean knelt down beside Phoebe as he grabbed another tissue from the box “he’s mad at himself not you, he will be back when he’s calmed down” Dean wiped Phoebes eyes with the tissue as she looked at him “Sam’s gone with Bobby he will talk to him, don’t get yourself worked up about this” Phoebe looked away from Dean in an attempt to pull herself together “he’s always been hard on me, he’s always been against me since I started hunting” Dean stood up and looked at Phoebe “because you had a chance at a normal life in his eyes he doesn’t see how you could choose this but I do, I see how you couldn’t have a normal life after what you saw” Phoebe sighed as she wiped the last of her tears “I just want to go home go tell the nurse I’m discharging myself” Dean walked to the door “are you sure you don’t want to stay one more night just to be sure” Phoebe shook her head as she stood up “I’m sure, it’s not like this is the first time” Dean opened the door and left the room as Phoebe took her phone out and hit the call button, Phoebe waited for the call to connect as she looked at the clock “Hi, sorry I wasn’t in, I’m in the hospital” Sue looked at the clock beside the bed in shock “your where?” Phoebe sighed “sorry for waking you, I’m in the hospital the wendigo struck me” Sue got out of bed and left the room so she didn’t wake Josh “why didn’t you phone me earlier, do you need me to come?” Phoebe shook her head even though Sue couldn’t see her “no, no I’m fine I just wanted to say sorry for not being at the bar tonight” Sue laughed slightly amused “I knew you wouldn’t be in Phoebe, you were hunting so we got someone in to cover you” Phoebe smiled as she stood up “well I probably won’t be able to work again till next week now” Sue frowned as she walked downstairs to the kitchen “are they keeping you in that long, it must be bad are you sure you don’t need me?” Phoebe smiled slightly feeling less alone than before as she walked over to the window “I’m fine Sue I’m discharging myself but I have stitches in and can’t really do much for a few days that’s all” Sue turned the kettle on to make herself a cup of tea “shouldn’t you stay in the hospital Phoebe just to be safe? I mean you have got stitches in” Phoebe laughed as Dean walked back into the room with a nurse “yea and not for the first time listen I have to go sorry for waking you, I’ll call you tomorrow at some point” Phoebe hung up the phone and turned to look at Dean and the nurse, she was a short elderly looking woman, her grey hair was in a tight bun and he glasses on a string around her neck “I have to advise you against discharging yourself dear, you almost died twice while we were trying to stitch you up and get blood into you” Phoebe shrugged as she looked at the nurse “I’m fine now though and I want to leave I would be much more comfortable at home in my own bed than I am here” the nurse furrowed her brow as she looked at Phoebe “I don’t think you grasp the severity that you almost died twice young lady, you should not be leaving this hospital” Phoebe picked up her bag as she looked at the nurse with determination all over her face “I am leaving this hospital with or without signing those papers!” the nurse huffed in anger and turned quickly on her heal storming down the hall to get the self discharge forms “maybe you should stay Phoebe, I mean even the nurse thinks this is a bad idea” Phoebe shook her head and walked over to the door “I am not spending another minute in this place I hate hospitals Dean, I want to go home and go to bed” Dean followed Phoebe as she walked out of the room and down to the nurse’s station to sign the discharge forms. Phoebe smiled as the nurse handed her the forms and a pen “you will have to sign too as she is leaving with you” Dean nodded as Phoebe signed her parts of the form then handed the form over to him “you need to take this to your local hospital in 7 days to have the stitches removed” the nurse handed Phoebe a envelope with a letter inside and a bag with some clean bandages and some antibiotic cleaner “you need to keep the wound dry for 48 hours so no bathing or showering unless you can ensure it stays dry, and then in 48 hours you can take a bath or shower before putting on a clean bandage and cleaning the wound with antibiotic cleaner. No rubbing or scratching the stitches as much as it may itch if you should start to bleed or the stitches fall out, or worse you think its infected go to your nearest hospital or Doctors office” Dean handed the completed form back as Phoebe took the bag from the nurse “thank you” Phoebe turned and walked down the hall to exit the ward. 

Dean tapped Phoebe lightly on the shoulder “Phoebe, wake up!” Phoebe blinked her eyes slowly and she took a deep breath in and yawned “did I fall asleep again?” Dean nodded as she opened the car door and got out “yea, I would have left you but we are back at your place and someone’s here” Phoebe looked up at the house to see the light on in the front room “oh shit, that will be Sue” Phoebe got out of the car slowly as Dean walked around to help her “I’m fine Dean trust me” he sighed as he took the bag from her “at least let me carry this” she rolled her eyes and walked up to the front door “did you let Bobby or Sam know I discharged myself?” he nodded as he walked in front of Phoebe and opened the door “I called Sam he said Bobby still hasn’t spoken to him, he is really upset this time” Phoebe walked into the house to see Jane sat on the couch she stopped and looked at her shocked “Jane what are you doing here?” Jane looked up at Phoebe and saw Dean stood beside her “I’ll take this to your room” Dean headed upstairs with the bag knowing the guns were back inside it and not wanting to risk anything. Phoebe walked over to the couch trying not to show any pain on her face as she caught her arm on the wall “I was worried I called by and you weren’t home, so I called the bar and Sue told me it was your day off. I couldn’t get in touch with you so I went home hoping you would call me back but you never did I come back to see if you were home yet” Phoebe sat down beside Jane wincing slightly “are you alright?” Phoebe nodded “just a little injury, I’ll be fine” Jane stood up “let me go get the first aid box” Phoebe shook her head “no really Jane I’m fine I’ve been to the hospital already they sorted me out, I just need some painkillers” Jane picked up her bag fishing a bottle of strong prescription painkillers out “here these should help you let me go get you some water” she handed Phoebe the bottle before walking off to the kitchen for some water, Dean walked over to Phoebe as Jane left the room “you aren’t going to tell her how bad it is?” Phoebe shook her head as she shook two pain killers out of the bottle “no I can’t it will only worry her and have her hanging around her for the next week I can’t risk that” Jane walked back into the room with a glass of water for Phoebe, she handed her it and smiled as she took the pain killers then looked up at Dean “don’t let her drive now she’s taken those they can make you drowsy” he smiled as he looked at Jane “I won’t, in fact I was taking her straight to bed till we saw you” she looked down at Phoebe as she picked up her bag “well don’t let me stop you, now I know she’s alright I’m going to head home and I’ll come back tomorrow” Phoebe stood up and walked to be bottom of the stairs “Dean can you lock the door behind Jane, I’m going to head up and get changed” he nodded as Phoebe started walking upstairs “I’ll be up in a minute just got to get my bag from the car” Dean followed Jane out of the house and down to his car “so how do you know Phoebe” he looked at Jane as he walked over to the trunk of the car “I met her in the bar but it turns out we know each other through a mutual friend” Jane watched him as he opened the trunk and pulled a duffel bag out “she’s special to me, I don’t want her to get hurt so can you tell me the truth how bad is her little injury?” Dean shrugged “it’s nothing she can’t handle trust me” he looked up at Jane wanting to change the subject and saying the first thing that came to his head without thinking “is she your daughter?” Jane shook her head looking to the floor “n-no, my daughter passed away years ago in a fire at college” Dean looked away feeling stupid as he realised what he had done “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know” she shook her head as Dean shut the trunk making her jump “she bought this house from me it was our family home when my Rose was little, and Phoebe is so much like my Rose so I took her under my wing” he nodded as he looked at Jane “I really am sorry about your daughter” Jane sighed as she turned “just look after Phoebe for me please, tell her I’ll see her tomorrow” Dean nodded as he walked back to the path “I will do you live far?” Jane shook her head as she walked to the car in front of the Impala “no but I drove so I’ll be okay getting home” Jane got into the car and started the engine as Dean walked up to the house. Dean locked the door and walked up the stairs to the guest bedroom dropping his bag on the bed before walking across the hall to check on Phoebe. Phoebe sat on the bed looking at a stuffed bear on the dresser by her bed as Dean knocked on the door “can I come in” Phoebe picked up the bear and quickly pushed it into the draw before answering “yea of course” Dean opened the door walking in to see Phoebe sat on the edge of the bed, she looked up and smiled at Dean as she pushed the drawer shut “I think I just put my foot in it with Jane” Phoebe raised an eyebrow as she stood up “what do you mean, what did you say?” Dean watched as she walked over to a chest of draws and opened the third one down “well she was asking about what happened and how bad it was so I said the first thing that came into my head to change the subject” Phoebe rolled her eyes exhaling deeply as she pulled a black silk nightdress out of the draw “you asked if I was her daughter didn’t you?” He nodded as Phoebe walked over to her mirror “I wanted to get her off the subject of your injury I didn’t want her to be hanging around here like you said it’s the last thing you need” Phoebe shrugged as she took her black top off and looked at the bandages in the mirror “don’t worry about it, at least she isn’t here where she can find things that need to stay hidden” Dean nodded as she looked at Phoebe who was trying to move the bandages “Phoebe don’t they need to stay on to keep dirt out” Phoebe sighed as she pulled the bandage back up, she pulled her night dress on over her head and looked at Dean “how big are they?” he walked over to Phoebe as she pushed her jeans down to the floor “they weren’t too big or deep luckily or you wouldn’t have made it, the doctor did say if we hadn’t got there when we did you probably wouldn’t have made it” Phoebe sighed as she turned to look at Dean seeing him right beside her smiling “guess I’m lucky I made it back to the car then” Dean nodded as he looked down at Phoebe, he felt compelled to kiss her as he looked into her beautiful piercing blue eyes he leaned into Phoebe, she stepped back realising what he was about to do knowing she couldn’t let herself get attached “Dean no, we can’t” Dean looked down feeling defeated and rejected “I’m sorry, I just” Phoebe shook her head as she looked away not wanting to hurt his pride “I’m in pain Dean I can’t, I need to get some sleep” Dean nodded as he turned to leave “I’m sorry I didn’t think, I’ll let you sleep I locked up downstairs” she watched Dean leave with his head hanging down to the floor, she felt terrible as he closed the door behind him leaving her in total silence, she walked over to the bed and got in covering herself with the quilt as she drifted to sleep she thought about rejecting Dean, she knew it was the right thing to do so why did she feel so heartbroken by doing it.


	9. Chapter 9

Phoebe woke feeling a searing pain through her right side, she quickly turned onto her back realising she had rolled onto her right side in her sleep. Phoebe turned her head to look at the clock on her bedside, she sighed as she read 7am then closed her eyes again hoping to get some sleep “she was snooping around you know” Phoebe opened her eyes and turned to see Violet laid on the bed beside her with the stuffed bear between them “why did you bring that back now?” Violet ignored Phoebe as she sat up in bed “she would have found that case from all those years ago Rose if I didn’t move it” she sighed as she got out of bed, Violet kept her eyes on Phoebe as she kept her back to her “she would have known who you were straight away but I hid it where she wouldn’t look, I hid it in the attic” Phoebe ignore Violet as she stood up and turned to face her “why the bear Violet, why now?” Violet looked up at Phoebe then down at the bear “burn it Rose, I know you don’t want me here and one day you’re not going to come back and I’ll be trapped till Sue or Josh come to clear out your hunting gear before letting Jane know who you really are” Phoebe turned her back and walked over to the window “no!” Violet stood up following her around to the window “please Rose, I’m just fighting a losing battle trying to protect you, you don’t need me here what use am I to you” Phoebe shook her head and walked away from Violet feeling the chill emanating from her “I can’t, you know I just can’t bring myself to do it” Violet threw the bear across the room in rage “you wanted me gone not 2 days ago and now I’m asking you to you won’t” Phoebe looked at Violet with tears in her eyes “don’t you dare do this to me now Violet, you know I never mean it when I say those things, you’re the only person in the world that truly understands me and loves me, I just can’t do it” Violet lost her temper as she moved across the room throwing the clock from the bedside “I can’t take you anymore Rose, one minute you want me the next you don’t make your mind up” Phoebe looked at Violet the tears starting to run down her face “I almost died Violet, I almost died and while I was walking out of that mine trying to get back to Dean all I could think about was you, how much you tried to warn me but I chose not to listen to you, I was stupid and reckless because I’m hurting because I’m alone so please don’t make me do this DON’T make me send you away” Violet growled in anger before disappearing from sight, Phoebe walked into the bathroom as she tried to stop herself from crying “it may be too late now anyway, Dean probably heard every word of that” Phoebe grabbed some toilet paper to wipe the tears from her face as she looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes were blood shot her skin an unnatural pale for her usual tanned complexion, Phoebe wiped her eyes as she looked for some foundation to try and cover how pale she was.

Dean was awakened by a loud commotion coming from outside, he got up quickly and walked out of the bedroom as a suitcase hit the floor just in front of him, he looked up to see Phoebe coming out of the attic down a step ladder “I’m sorry Dean did I wake you?” Dean shook his head as she reached the bottom of the ladder and pushed it back up into the attic “what are you doing it’s like 8 in the morning” Phoebe laughed as she picked up the case “it’s almost 10, I needed to get this down and I couldn’t wait any longer” Dean followed her as she turned and walked into her bedroom putting the case on the bed “what’s in there?” Dean watched Phoebe curiously as she opened the case “just some old things I need to hide, that’s all” he looked inside the case over her shoulder to see some documents and keepsakes, as well as photos of a young blond haired Rose, “is that you?” Phoebe picked up one of the photos and handed it to him “that’s Rose, go on laugh it up” he took the photo from her and smiled “you look hot with blond hair” Phoebe laughed as she picked up the bear that was laying on the bed “that was the day my best friend come to college, she was younger than me so didn’t get there till I was in my softmore year” Dean looked at the girl in the photo beside her, he noticed how happy both the girls looked they were holding their arms around each other in a big hug “her name was Violet, that was taken about a month before the vampire killed everyone” Dean leaned over putting the Photo back inside the case as Phoebe put the bear inside, he put his hand on her shoulder as he watched her reluctantly close the case “I get it can be painful to see those photos but you can’t hide from the pain” she zipped the case up and turned to face Dean “I’m not hiding from the pain I feel it every day, I have to hide this stuff from Jane she snoops around I guess deep down she hasn’t let go on me being her daughter” he looked down as Phoebe walked over to the wall and pushed a picture aside “she’s in pain, you have to understand that I mean if you were in her position you would be the same” she pressed a button under the picture making a door open on the wall beside her “I know, I can’t help but feel terrible for what I’m putting her through but I also know the risks of her knowing who I am and what I do, I know what danger that can put her in and I am not willing to do that” Dean watched as Phoebe opened the door and placed the case inside, he looked in to see a large collection of guns and rifles inside “how did you do this, it looks amazing” Phoebe laughed as she closed the door looking at his amazed face “I build into the other guest bedroom put a walk in wardrobe in there to hide the work I had done and there you have it a secret hiding place for hunting gear!” Phoebe closed the secret door as Dean walked over to the door “I better go get dressed Jane said she was coming by today” Phoebe rolled her eyes as she walked over to the bed to pick up her phone “all I need right now with the morning I’ve had” he stopped in the doorway and looked over his shoulder at her confused “what do you mean?” Phoebe looked up at him realizing he hadn’t heard anything that happened between her and Violet “oh nothing I just woke up in pain, I had rolled onto the stitches” he shrugged then left the bedroom walking back down the hall to the guest bedroom. 

Dean walked into the kitchen to see Phoebe stood looking down the yard at the trees, he walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips “anything interesting?” Phoebe jumped slightly then turned her head “I was just watching the squirrels running up and down the trees, do you want anything” Dean let go of Phoebes hips as she moved over to put the kettle on “I was just about to make coffee” Dean shook his head as she turned to face him “I was just going to head out for a couple of hours, I don’t want to stick my foot in it when Jane comes back, though I would go see if Bobby has calmed down or maybe go for a drink” Phoebe nodded as she turned her back to Dean so he couldn’t see the sadness in her eyes, she reached up to grab a mug from the cupboard but winced in pain dropping the mug and smashing it on the kitchen counter “fuck!” Dean sighed as he stepped over to clean up the shattered pieces of the mug, he reached his hand out to the counter to pick up some of the broken pieces as Phoebe felt herself reach tipping point “I can handle it, Dean, I don’t need your help” Dean stepped back a little shocked at the snap outburst “I am not some weak, undisciplined hunter who can’t handle herself, I can do things people wouldn’t even imagine. I knew Latin before I even became a hunter, I could say exorcisms in my sleep” Dean took another step back choosing not to interrupt her outburst knowing that it had nothing to do with him “I mean who does he think he is telling me I’m not good enough to go after a wendigo, who does Bobby think he is telling me that I’m not the same person I was 10 years ago, of course I’m not, 10 years ago I was just a girl at college now I’m a fucking hunter I save lives, I run after the fucking monsters that are trying to eat me like a crazy person and I kill them, yet I still can’t bring myself to...” Phoebe stopped turning to see Dean had taken a few steps back “you can’t bring yourself to do what?” Phoebe shook her head as she realized what she was saying then turned walking out of the kitchen quickly, Dean watched Phoebe leave and rather than follow her he walked over to the counter and started to clean up the broken mug.  
Dean walked into the front room to see Phoebe sat on the couch with her knees bent up into her chest “you okay?” Phoebe looked up at Dean who was holding a mug of coffee out to her, she took the mug from him as he sat down beside her “I’m sorry about that Dean I didn’t mean to, I just lost control” Dean shook his head and smiled “it’s fine don’t worry about it, are you feeling better now?” Phoebe nodded as she took a drink from the warm mug in her hands, Dean looked away hesitating slightly “is there something I should know?” Phoebe looked at Dean who was looking away from her she was slightly confused “what do you mean?” Dean looked back at Phoebe who was looking him in the eyes “you said you couldn’t bring yourself to, then just stopped talking” Phoebe shrugged as she looked over at Dean “it’s nothing really” she stood up and walked into the kitchen trying to get away from the conversation, Dean stood and followed Phoebe into the kitchen, she put her mug down not knowing Dean was following her and turned to shout through to the front room but instead banged into Dean. Phoebe looked up into Dean’s eyes as he looked down at her, he placed his hands on her waist and smiled getting lost in the moment “you’re so beautiful do you know that” Phoebe blushed as she looked up at Dean unable to break away from his handsome face, he leaned down to Phoebe and placed his lips on hers in a sweet soft embrace. Phoebe hesitated for a moment and was going to pull away but instead found her hands moving up into his hair as she kissed him back, Dean lifted Phoebe up onto the counter behind her as she trailed her hands down his back and down to his tight ass, Phoebe squeezed it tightly before pulling away from the kiss to look Dean in the eyes as he moved his hand down to her jeans “we shouldn’t be doing this” Dean smiled wickedly as he started to unbutton her jeans “that’s not what your body says” she smiled playfully slapping his shoulder. Dean noticed a slight change in Phoebe’s body language, he looked up to see shock quickly cross Phoebes face killing the mood instantly “what’s wrong, did I do something?” Phoebe shook her head as she looked back at Dean “no of course not” she leaned forward to kiss him as glass flew across the room hitting the wall inches from Phoebe's head.


	10. Chapter 10

“VIOLET, NO!” Dean turned to see the girl from the photo stood in the corner of the kitchen, she pointed at Dean screaming at the top of her lungs “GET OUT YOUR NOT WELCOME HERE” Dean looked at Phoebe then back at the Violet in the corner “this is what you can’t bring yourself to do, you let her treat you like this” Phoebe pushed herself off the counter as she looked at Violet “no I don’t she’s acting out because I won’t burn what’s holding her here” Violet threw another glass this time at the floor by her own feet “I don’t want to be here anymore, you never listen to me you don’t appreciate me what’s the point in me staying” Phoebe walked across the kitchen towards Violet but stopped when another glass hit the floor between them “stop it with the tantrum for fucks sake Violet, you do this all the time” Violet threw another glass this one intentionally hitting Phoebe on her right side before she disappeared. Dean walked over to Phoebe thankful he had his shoes on with all the broken glass “are you alright?” Phoebe held her side while the pain stopped “I’m good, Dean can you get me the broom out of the cupboard so I can leave the kitchen” instead of walking over to the cupboard Dean lifted Phoebe bridal style and carried her out of the kitchen away from the broken glass, he put her down just outside the door “I think we need to talk” she turned her back to Dean and walked into the front room “I can’t” he followed Phoebe into the room where she kept her back to him as she looked out of the window “Phoebe this isn’t about can’t it’s been 10 years and she’s starting to turn violent, she hurt you today and could have done much worse” he paused as he looked at her “what if she kills you by accident one day” she kept her back to Dean as he stayed by the couch “she would never hurt me, she has never hurt me before she’s just angry because I ignored her warnings, Dean, she’s angry because I’ve never done it before” he walked over putting his hand on her shoulder and turning her to face him “what warnings Phoebe, what did she say?” Phoebe looked down “that I was going to die if I left with you Dean and I left” Dean shook his head as he looked at Phoebe “you didn’t die though did you, you came back here” she shrugged Dean’s hand off her shoulder “I almost died Dean, the exact way she said I would, I got scratched across the ribs by the Wendigo, that’s exactly what she said would happen” he pulled Phoebe into a hug as a tear slipped from the corner of her eye “I know what I need to do Dean but I can’t bring myself to do it, I love her she’s all I have left” Dean nodded as he held Phoebe close “I know but if it’s what she wants then you have to respect that, let me help you, you’re not alone” Phoebe pulled away from Dean and sighed “let me go try and talk to her” he nodded and watched her walk out of the room wiping the tears from her eyes.

Phoebe walked into the bedroom and closed the door “Violet, come and talk to me please” Phoebe waited a moment and sighed when nothing happened “Violet I’m not mad at you, I love you” she walked over sitting down on the bed “I know all you wanted to do was keep me safe and I know I don’t appreciate you” Phoebe wiped her eyes as she looked down “no, you don’t!” Phoebe turned quickly to see Violet stood by the window “I’m sorry Violet, I should have listened to you” she laughed slightly as she looked at Phoebe who was sat on the bed looking at her crying “let me guess this is the cry beg for forgiveness, tell me you’re going to change then 2 days later do it again” Phoebe turned away “I’m trying to put things right” Violet knocked the chair over that was in front of Phoebe's desk “put things right, you can’t put things right till you man up” Phoebe stood up from the bed and turned to Violet angry and fed up “I’LL DO IT!” Violet stopped as she was about to throw a lamp across the room “what?” Phoebe wiped her eyes as she looked at Violet “I’ll do it, there is no point in lying to you anymore and we all know that I’ll pick a hunt or human comfort over you Violet” she dropped the lamp to the floor by her feet as Phoebe looked at her “I know you’re jealous of the men I bring home, I know how much you loved me Violet, do you think I didn’t notice” Violet shook her head “no, no your wrong” Phoebe wiped her tears and stepped forward, she stopped as Violet moved back “the way you looked at me, the way you would blush when I would say something nice to you, all those secret admirer cards I would get on valentine’s day, I saw you put them in the mail box Violet” she stepped back again trying to hold back her tears “I know how much you loved me Violet and I know why you stayed, just say it please before you can’t say it anymore” Phoebe looked up at Violet who was looking down at the floor “I, I love you Rose” she looked up into Phoebe’s eyes “I love you more than a friend, I wanted to be with you I couldn’t leave you” Phoebe smiled as a tear slipped down her cheek, Violet stepped closer to Phoebe as a knock on the door interrupted them “Phoebe, Jane’s here” Phoebe turned to the door “tell her I’m getting dressed I’ll be down in a minute” Phoebe turned back to Violet who was now right in front of her “I promise Violet, this time I’ll do it but I can’t till Jane has gone, can you wait till she’s left” Violet lifted her hand placing it on Phoebes cheek, she flinched at the cold touch but stayed still looking into Violet’s eyes as she looked back into hers “I love you Rose” Violet leaned forward placing her lips on Phoebes as tears slipped down her cheeks, Phoebe pulled away after a moment not being able to take the cold touch anymore when she opened her eyes Violet had gone  
Phoebe wiped her eyes as she walked out of the room walking right into Dean, he looked down at her as she looked up “oh my god are you okay, your lips are blue” Phoebe raised her eyebrow as she walked back into the bedroom to look in the mirror, she looked at her reflection seeing her lips had turned an icy blue “shit, shit!!” Phoebe opened the top drawer and grabbed a red lipstick out of it “what happened?” Phoebe ignored Dean as she applied the lipstick to cover up the blue colour of her lips “go down before she comes up” he turned and walked back downstairs as Phoebe looked in the mirror “the amount of makeup I have on my face to cover the past couple of days is just out of hand” she shook her head and threw the lipstick down on the desk before walking downstairs. Phoebe walked into the front room to see Dean sat on the couch “where’s Jane” he turned and shrugged his shoulders “she insisted on making dinner and forced me to sit down” Phoebe raised her eyebrow as she looked at Dean “and you just did as she said” he looked down as Phoebe walked closer “not going to lie, she’s scary” Phoebe laughed as she walked over to him “you’re scared of her after all the things we have seen” he looked up at Phoebe as she looked down at him sat on the couch “wow that lipstick” Phoebe rolled her eyes as she looked away “behave yourself” Dean stood up and walked around the couch to Phoebe’s side “I have a thing for ruby red lips you know” Phoebe blushed as she looked up at Dean who was standing so close to her you couldn’t even put a piece of paper between them “stop it” Dean grabbed Phoebe’s chin lifting her face up, he placed his lips on her kissing her quickly, Phoebe could feel the need and the lust behind the kiss and she pushed her hands into his hair again as he slipped his tongue into her mouth “Phoebe dear, where’s the...” Jane looked up as Phoebe quickly pushed Dean away “I didn’t realise he was that sort of friend” Phoebe’s face flushed with embarrassment as Jane laughed at them both “can you help me in the kitchen dear” Phoebe turned to Dean as Jane walked back into the kitchen “you better go wash the red off your lips” he laughed at the pissed look that was plastered on Phoebe’s face “don’t laugh at me she’s going to interrogate you over dinner now” he rolled his eye as he looked at Phoebe, he stopped and lifted his hand wiping the smudge lipstick from under Phoebe’s lips “I couldn’t help it, it seems like every time we get close someone stops us” Phoebe pulled away from Deans hand taking a step back “what do you expect when I have a guest in the house, go wash your face while I see what she needs” Phoebe turned walking into the kitchen leaving Dean stood in the room a little confused. 

Phoebe walked into the kitchen closing the door behind her “I always thought you were playing for the other team you know” Phoebe looked at Jane a little shocked, she had her back to Phoebe while she was putting something in the oven “excuse me?” Jane laughed as she stood up and turned to face Phoebe “well I never saw you with a man around so I just figured you were you know...” she trailed off as Phoebe walked over to the fridge “you thought I was a lesbian?” Jane nodded as she turned the kettle on “honestly yes I did” Phoebe laughed as she pulled the milk carton out of the fridge “oh god no” she paused realising how that came out “I did not mean to be that blunt, I mean I have tried it but it’s not for me” Jane shrugged as she put some coffee in the mugs in front of her “I wouldn’t care either way dear, each to their own just don’t let Stephan here you, he’s rather old-fashioned when it comes to sexual orientation” Jane poured the boiling water from the kettle as Phoebe opened the milk carton placing it on the side “so tell me about this Dean then?” Phoebe turned rolling her eyes “there’s not much to tell yet, I’ve only really known him a few days” Jane picked up the milk carton and poured it into the three mugs “and he kisses you like that, he sure does want you” she moved two of the mugs over to the edge of the counter “go sit down, dinner will be ready soon” Phoebe sighed as she picked up the mugs and walked out of the kitchen. 

Phoebe walked into the kitchen with Dean following close behind her “smells amazing Jane what did you make?” Jane turned to Phoebe and Dean holding a plate of burgers “homemade bacon cheeseburgers” Dean licked his lips looking at the plate “my favourite” he walked over sitting down as Jane put the plate in the middle of the table “there still hot so be careful” Phoebe rolled her eyes at the look on Dean’s face “anyone would think you hadn’t eaten for weeks Dean” she sat down on the chair beside him as Jane sat on the chair across from them both “do you say grace, Dean?” Dean looked up at her as he was grabbing a burger from the plate “do you want me to?” Phoebe rolled her eyes as she looked at Jane “I won’t say it, if he was real why would he let good people die but murders live” Phoebe grabbed a burger from the plate and placed it on the plate in front of her that already had some fries on “he doesn’t say grace Jane he just stuffs his face” Jane laughed as she picked up a burger watching Dean as he looked at it confused “I thought you said they had cheese on?” Phoebe picked up a knife and cut her burger open “the cheese is in the middle, be careful it will be hot” Phoebe pulled her burger apart revealing the cheese stuffed centre before she started eating her fries. Jane watched as Dean took a huge bite out of the burger in his hands “so Dean what do you do for a living” Phoebe looked at Jane a little shocked and annoyed “I work with a friend, we work on cars take them apart for scrap and parts or fix them up, I even rebuilt my impala outside after a really bad accident a while back now” Phoebe looked at Dean a little shocked but thankful “what are you doing in town?” Phoebe rolled her eyes and decided to ignore the rest of the conversation while she ate “my friend Bobby got a call from someone saying they had a car for him, only when I turned up the car wasn’t worth it” Jane nodded as she swallowed the food that was in her mouth “so you didn’t go back home right away” he shook his head as he grabbed the bottle of beer that was in front of him “no, it was late and I was tired so I didn’t think it was safe driving, I stopped in the bar to ask if they could recommend me a place to stay when I run into Phoebe, she’s a friend of Bobby’s and recognised me instantly” Jane smiled as she watched Dean take another bite “who wouldn’t recognise a handsome face like that” she paused before continuing her interrogation “so what did you two do yesterday?” Phoebe got up and walked over to the fridge grabbing a bottle of coke and two more beers “here Jane” she handed the coke to her as she sat back down and handed another beer to Dean “we went out of town to hike, Phoebe fell while we were hiking and rolled down the steep hill we were hiking up, she hit a tree with her ribs the doctor said she’s lucky they didn’t break” Jane smiled about to ask another question when Phoebe interrupted her “Jane stop it and let the poor boy eat” Jane nodded as she looked at Phoebe who was obviously annoyed, Dean picked up another burger from the plate and bit into it “sorry dear, I just wanted to get to know him” Phoebe looked at the clock on the wall behind Jane seeing it was almost three o’clock “won’t James be home from school soon?” Jane looked at her watch quickly “oh my I lost track of time, I’m sorry I have to go” Phoebe sighed slightly relieved as Jane stood and picked up a burger wrapped in tinfoil “I hope you don’t mind I used some of your tinfoil to wrap a burger for James tea” Phoebe shook her head as she stood and followed Jane out of the kitchen “goodbye it was lovely to meet you Dean” he turned on his chair and smiled “bye” she rushed to the front door as Phoebe followed quickly behind her “tell James I love him wont you Jane?” she smiled as she walked out of the door “I will, have a nice evening” Phoebe smiled as she watched Jane rush down the drive to her car. Phoebe closed the door and turned around to see Dean still sat eating, she smiled shaking her head and walked upstairs, she walked into her bedroom to see the bear sat on the middle of the bed with the photo of her and Violet on Violets first day at college beside it, she picked it up and smiled then turned it over to read the message that was on the back ‘you may be putting me to rest but know I’ll never leave you, I’ll always be here, in your heart in your memories, you’ll always feel the love I had for you when you think of me, when you look at this picture you’ll always see it, this day was the happiest day of my life. I love you, Rose Smith, Love Violet Diaz’ Phoebe smiled as she put the photo in the drawer by her bed, she picked up the bear holding it in a tight hug as she walked downstairs. Phoebe walked into the kitchen to see Dean stood by the fridge drinking a beer “what’s with the bear” she looked up at Dean with a sad look in her eyes “I told Violet I would do it and she still wants to go” Dean smiled sympathetically as he walked over to her taking her in a hug to comfort her “it’s for the best!” Phoebe pulled away from Dean and walked over to the sink, she put the bear inside and pulled a flower from the violet plant that was growing in the window, she placed it on the bear and sighed “I never thought I would have to do this” Dean walked up behind Phoebe as she took a box of matches from the counter, she took one out as Dean put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her he was there “it’s alright you’re not alone” Phoebe reluctantly struck the match and held it in her fingers looking at the bear as a tear run down her cheek “if I burn it I’ll have nothing left” Dean wrapped his arm around her from behind in a light embrace to comfort her “she’s always in your heart and your memories, no one can take those away from you" Phoebe let go of the match as the flame reached her fingers burning her slightly “goodbye Rose” Phoebe turned to see Violet stood by the door watching her as the match fell onto the bear setting it alight “no, no I’m not ready to say good bye” Dean held her tightly so she couldn’t stop the bear from burning, he watched as Violet burnt away in front of them, Dean let his grip go as he knew she couldn’t stop it now, Phoebe broke down in tears sinking to the floor at Deans feet, he slowly lowered himself to the floor and sat beside her she learned into his chest for comfort, all he could do was put his arms around her and hold her while she got it out of her system.


	11. Chapter 11

Phoebe sat up looking around the room a little confused “Dean?” Phoebe realised she was in her bedroom as her eyes adjusted to the dark, she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom turning the light on “fuck” she covered her eyes as she felt the instant ache in her head, she quickly turned the light off and walked over to the sink opening the medicine cabinet on the wall, she pulled a bottle of strong prescription painkillers from the shelf shaking two out of the bottle “why the fuck did I do that” Phoebe put the pills in her mouth and grabbed a glass from the side filling it with water and quickly drinking it swallowing the pills. Phoebe sighed and walked downstairs to see Dean asleep on the couch with the TV playing, she smiled slightly looking at him as she walked over to the TV and turned it off, she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge grabbing a bottle of water “you’re up late” Phoebe jumped as she closed the fridge to see Dean rubbing his eyes in the doorway “would you quit doing that you scared me” he smirked slightly as she opened the bottle and took a small drink “how do you feel?” Phoebe shrugged as she put the cap back on the bottle setting it down on the side “I guess I’m okay, my head hurts a little” he nodded as he walked over to her and opened the fridge grabbing a bottle of water for himself “I’m not surprised you cried yourself to sleep and you’ve slept for about 4 hours” he opened to bottle drinking half of it in one go before replacing the cap, Phoebe turned her back to him and flicked the kettle on “I’m going to make coffee do you want a cup?” Dean shook his head as he put the bottle down on the counter “no I’m good” he placed his hand on Phoebe’s shoulder “you shouldn’t be having any either, go back to bed” she smiled and put her hand on his “I can’t I’m awake now” he turned her to face him “you need rest!” Dean reached over turning the kettle off mid boil “go to bed” Phoebe raised an eyebrow as she looked at him “are you seriously telling me what to do, I’m 29 years old” he smirked as he looked her in the eyes “and I’m 32, go to bed” Phoebe laughed slightly as she looked at him “your hot for your age old man!” Dean moved closer to Phoebe pressing himself against her “you weren’t calling me old earlier” she gasped slightly feeling the bulge he was pressing against her “cat got your tongue little girl?” Dean leaned down placing his lips on Phoebe’s kissing her hungrily, she closed her eyes kissing him back as she pushed her hand up into his hair, Dean groaned as he rubbed his hardening bulge against her making it grow tighter, she pulled away and looked at Dean his eyes full of lust as he pushed her towards the table, he pushed her jeans down over her hip before lifting her up onto the table top. Dean pulled the hair tie out of Phoebe's hair and watched as her long black hair fell down the sides of her face, Phoebe smiled as she leaned forward to unfasten his jeans, while Dean run his fingers through her hair, she pushed his jeans down to the floor, he moved closer to the table as Phoebe leaned in stopping when her lips were almost touching his “fuck me” she placed her lips on his and kissed him deeply as he pulled her to the edge of the table, Dean pushed the head of his aching member into Phoebe’s wet hole as she pulled away and moved down to Deans neck, he thrust forward sharply as Phoebe bit his neck hard. Dean smirked as he pulled her away from his neck “you like it rough then do you?” Dean slammed her down onto the table top grinning as she bit her lip in response, he grabbed her hips and pulled out slightly before slamming himself back into her fast and hard, Phoebe groaned as she closed her eyes “yes baby, yes!” Dean pulled out again before forcefully slamming back inside her, Phoebe tried to sit up as Dean continued to slam into her hard and fast, he put his hand on her chest pinning her down to the table as she moaned out in pleasure “oh fuck, yes Dean” he continued to thrust hard and fast picking up the pace as he felt himself getting close, Phoebe groaned as she felt herself coming close she gripped the edges of the table her knuckles turning white from the tightness of her grip, Dean could feel Phoebe tightening around him and it tipped him over the edge as he threw back his head groaning out as he reached his climax and released himself deep inside Phoebe, she could feel the pleasure wash over her as Dean cum inside her she closed her eyes and threw her head back almost screaming as she reached her maximum climax “FUCKKK....”   
Phoebe laid on the table breathless as Dean gripped onto the edge of the table for support while catching his breath, Phoebe looked at Dean as he pulled away from her and pulled his jeans back up fastening them “you alright?” Dean nodded as he turned to make coffee, not giving her eye contact Phoebe looked at him confused as she quickly sat up feeling a sharp sting in her side “what’s wrong Dean?” he shrugged as he put some coffee in a mug “nothing, don’t worry about it” she pushed herself off the table and pulled her jeans back up her waist “I’m going to go shower then” he nodded as Phoebe turned her back and walked to the door, Dean looked over his shoulder at Phoebe’s back as she walked down the hall.

Phoebe walked out of the bathroom rubbing her hair with a towel “coffee?” Phoebe jumped dropping the towel from around her head “don’t do that!” Dean picked the bandage up off the bed “did you clean it with the antiseptic they gave you?” Phoebe nodded as she picked the towel up off the floor, Dean opened the bandage and looked at Phoebe “come sit down, let me put this on” Phoebe rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed reluctantly, she sat down and lifted her top up showing the three scars over her ribs “you have a matching pair now” she rolled her eyes as Dean started to unravel the bandage, he placed the start of the bandage on her side above the first cut, Phoebe put her hand on it to hold it in place before Dean had chance to ask, Dean started wrapping the bandage around her till he had covered her stitches completely “can you get the tape I can’t reach it” Phoebe grabbed the bandage tape and ripped some off handing it to Dean so he could tape down the edge of the bandage, she ripped another piece off and handed it to him “thanks” Dean tapped down the edge of the bandage then stepped away and Phoebe dropped her top down, he kept his face down not looking at Phoebe as she dried her hair. Phoebe could feel the tension emanating from Dean as she pulled the towel from her head and looked at him to see him awkwardly looking at the floor “what the hell is wrong with you?” Dean looked at her and shrugged before looking away again “don’t you give me that bullshit that nothing’s wrong, you haven’t been able to look at me since you fucked me and it’s really annoying me now!” Phoebe looked at Dean who was avoiding eye contact as he looked up at her, she stood up and stepped over to dean lifting his chin forcing him to look her in the eyes “don’t do this to me, I can handle Bobby being mad at me right now but I can’t handle you being weird with me” Dean looked into Phoebes eyes and sighed “we shouldn’t have don’t that” Phoebe let go of Deans face and sat back on the bed “maybe we shouldn’t no, but we did so deal with it” Dean shook his head as he walked over to the window “I took advantage of you, you were upset and feeling lonely because you lost violet and your hurt” Phoebe turned to look at Dean who had his back to her, she glared at the back of his head feeling her temper grow “you say that as if you know me and know what I want” Dean turned to see the glare Phoebe was giving him and he suddenly began to feel really comfortable, he stayed stood by the window as he looked back at her “you said we shouldn’t the other morning” Phoebe stood up and turned so she was still facing Dean “Yea we shouldn’t, doesn’t mean I didn’t want to and it definitely doesn’t mean I still wouldn’t” Dean looked at her confused as she walked out of the bedroom, he followed her hesitantly down stairs. Phoebe stopped by the kitchen and turned to Dean “if you could go back would you still fuck me?” Dean looked down scared to answer Phoebe not knowing what she wants to hear “I don’t think I would” Phoebe looked at him as she felt a tear spike in her eye as her temper turning to rage “get out!” Dean looked up at her for the first time “The timing was wrong” Phoebe shook her head as she turned and walked into the kitchen “don’t blame timing Dean, I gave you enough shots, I wanted to fuck you from the minute I laid my eyes on you!” Dean followed her into the kitchen as she stopped by the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the counter taking a large mouthful “you had just burned the remains of your best friend” Phoebe put the bottle down as she looked back at Dean “just get out, I can’t deal with this right now” Dean sighed as he started to walk over to her, Phoebe put her hand up in the air in a sort of stop signal “I thought you were different to the other hunters I’ve slept with, but I guess I was wrong. Just leave!” Dean looked down and sighed as he turned on his heel leaving Phoebe stood alone drinking whiskey from the bottle.  
Dean got behind the wheel of the Impala and sighed as he started the engine, he put his foot on the gas but hesitated taking one last look at the house he could see Phoebe in the bedroom window looking down at him, he watched as she turned away before he left for Bobby’s house.


	12. Chapter 12

Phoebe walked over to the wall and moved the picture frame pressing the button to open the secret door, she walked inside of her weapons room and grabbed the bag off the floor that she had taken on the wendigo hunt she emptied the bag out and instead filled it with her EMF detector, rock salt guns, large bags of salt, a large bunch of rosary’s and a couple of spray paint cans. Phoebe walked out of the room and closed the door behind her she picked up a second bag from the bed that she has already filled with clothes then left the room quickly walking downstairs dropping the bags by the front door. Phoebe turned and walked to the kitchen she grabbed her gun from the counter and placed it down the back of her jeans, she then grabbed her phone and wrote a text out to Jane ‘I’m going away for a while, I’m not sure when I’ll be back I didn’t have time to clear out the fridge come and take what you can use and keep an eye on the house for me please.’ Phoebe sent the text then put the phone in her pocket and walked back to the front door, she picked up the bag with her guns in and threw it over her shoulder then grabbed the other bag and left the house locking the door behind her.

Sue stood cleaning glasses behind the bar with her back to the door, she jumped slightly as she heard the door open forcefully and bang against the wall “were closed right now come back later” Phoebe walked over to the bar as Sue put the glass down she was cleaning “I said were closed!” She turned quickly holding a gun up at the intruder “Phoebe dear god, you’re going to end up getting yourself shot!” Sue looked at Phoebe noticing the bags and the glazed look on her face “what are you doing here shouldn’t you be resting and where’s Dean?” Phoebe shrugged as she put the bag she was holding down giving a cold unemotional answer “he left!” Sue looked at Phoebe a little worried as she grabbed her phone under the bar hoping Phoebe couldn’t see “you need to go home and rest Phoebe” she shook her head as she looked at Sue “I’m done running, I’m going back out” Sue shook her head as she wrote a hasty text to Josh “you can’t Phoebe not till your healed, you’re doing this right now because your hurt! Think of Jane and James if you go back on the hunt now you’ll surely get yourself killed” Phoebe shrugged her shoulders as she walked around the bar “I’m past caring Sue, it’s time I went back out there, it’s time I started doing things my way” Sue stepped back guarding the safe in the corner “Josh is on his way Phoebe, you know why we can’t let you do this, you know we are only trying to protect you” Phoebe walked closer as Sue stood firm “please Phoebe just go home and rest okay, then we will let you go when your healed” Phoebe stopped in front of Sue looking her dead in the eyes “you know how this plays out Sue, you know this won’t end well for you so just get out of the way” Sue looked away feeling very intimidated “even if I do move you don’t know the code and I won’t give you it” Phoebe stepped closer making Sue move almost instantly, she looked at Phoebe as she walked over to the safe and punched in a 4 digit code, Sue heard a click as the safe unlocked she watched as Phoebe opened it taking out a set of car keys “Josh can’t keep me tied down here forever Sue, he doesn’t control me as much as he wishes he could, it’s about time you opened your eyes and saw him for what he is” Phoebe reached into the back of the safe and grabbed an envelope that was barely visible “what’s that l, what are you doing?” Phoebe smirked as she opened it taking out several large bundles of cash “I’ve know the combination for years and been hiding money in here since day one, it was supposed to be for you to give to Jane I left instructions in the letter I wrote you and left in my weapons room but I need it now” Sue grabbed Phoebes arm making her look up into her eyes “please Phoebe don’t go just yet!” Phoebe dragged her arm out of Sues grip so forcefully she almost pulled Sue with it, she walked out from behind the bar and picked up her bags “why shouldn’t I, I mean what have I got left to lose?” She watched Phoebe as she left, she felt helpless not knowing what more she could do to stop Phoebe, she knew how volatile Phoebe can be and knew anything she did or said could cause her to erupt and hurt or possibly kill her.   
Phoebe walked out of the bar and round the back to what looked like a huge abandoned car garage, she walked over to the large door and pulled the lock off before pushing the doors wide open, she walked over to what looked like a car with a cover over it, the dust on the cover was almost 3 inches thick as she grabbed it and yanked it from the car “you’re a sight for sore eyes!” Phoebe stood back and admired the sleek black 1970s Chevrolet Chevelle, she smiled as she walked around to the trunk of the car and opened it lifting up the boot panel to a secret compartment “oh, didn’t realise I left guns in here” Phoebe dumped the bag with her guns in down then closed the compartment before throwing her other bag into the trunk as she heard the garage doors close “if you lock me in here I’ll drive through the fucking doors!!” Phoebe slammed the trunk shut to see Josh walking over to her “Phoebe just stop this nonsense, Dean left big deal we both knew it was never going to last” Phoebe walked around to the other side of the car trying to stay as far away from Josh as she could “don’t you dare, don’t you dare act like you own me” Josh kept walking towards Phoebe as she kept walking away “come on Phoebe we both know that hunters don’t love and who would ever love a hunter as well, that’s why your alone, no one can love a hunter we kill people and monsters for a living!” Phoebe didn’t realise where she was walking as she backed herself into the corner ultimately trapping herself for him to attack “stop it! You’re wrong!” Josh laughed as he continued to walk to Phoebe pinning her into the corner “you don’t even know what love is, how could you, you never really had a real relationship only one night stands, I was your first remember the first time we met and we took out the shifter in Dallas, I was your first time” Phoebe closed her eyes frozen to the spot, she could smell the alcohol on Josh as he leaned into her ear “you are a filthy little whore” Phoebe lifted her fist up to punch him as he moved away and grabbed her wrist, he smirked as he pulled her forward bending it behind her back making her cry out in pain “stop it, stop you’ll break my arm!!” Josh leaned into phoebes ear again “you’re going to be quite now you hear me” he let go of Phoebe and pushed her forward into the wall “don’t you touch me or I’ll scream, she will hear me and finally see what sort of man you are!” Josh gritted his teeth as he pulled a rag from the shelf beside him “you wouldn’t dare, you know who gets hurt if you do” Phoebe shook her head “I’d kill you before you got to Jane!” Josh grabbed phoebes hair and pulled her back to him ramming the dirty old rag into her mouth so she could make no sound, Phoebe on instinct made a grab for her gun as tears spike in her eyes “looking for this?” Josh threw Phoebes gun across the garage “you think I’m stupid enough to leave you armed, no one ever saves you from me Phoebe, I thought you knew that by now” Josh turned Phoebe around and ripped the back vest she was wearing off her body as a stray tear rolled down her face he held her hands behind her and restrained them with the vest fastening it in a tight knot she couldn’t break, Phoebe shook her head in a silent plea making Josh more angry as he forcefully smacked her right side, she doubled over in pain before being pulled back up to face him “I own you Phoebe, you knew that from the moment I saved your life, I own you!!” Josh pushed Phoebe down to the floor looking at her laid in the dirt crying “this is just like before, when you tried to leave with that Chris, isn’t it a shame what happened to him” Phoebe laid in the dirt and closed her eyes waiting for the nightmare to end “you look at me when I’m talking to you” this time Josh chose kicking Phoebe in the thigh as punishment, her eyes quickly flew open as tears rolled from her eyes over her temples and into her hair, Josh stood over Phoebe then bent down grabbing hold of her jeans, he pulled them down to her ankles so forcefully he dragged her across the floor slightly, he smirked and he pushed his jeans down enough to get his growing manhood out he got down to his knees placing them on either side of Phoebe “I always hated this pair of underwear” he grabbed hold of the green lacy under wear Phoebe had on and pulled them till the material ripped and left red indentation on phoebes skin, she flinched as he quickly and forcefully pushed two fingers into her “you’re not wet again what a shame” he pulled them out of her and smirked as he placed the head of his now aching cock at phoebes slit, he watched Phoebe shake her head slightly as if she was begging him to stop “you knew how much it hurt last time, I thought you might have learnt your lesson!” Josh pushed himself forward forcefully looking down seeming satisfied with phoebes reaction as she gave a muffled scream around the rag, tears started to pour out of her eyes as he continued to thrust in and out forcefully picking up his pace making it more uncomfortable, all he cared about was his pleasure and making Phoebe suffer as he continued to rape her on the dirty floor. Josh trusted himself in a couple more times before feeling himself coming to his climax, he pulled out groaning as he felt himself coming close he wrapped his hand around his hard aching manhood pumping up and down quickly bringing himself to the ultimate climax as he felt his hot white cum shoot out all over phoebes chest and face. 

Josh smirked as he stood up putting his manhood away Phoebe shuffled slightly and tried to kick Josh to knock him back to the ground, he looked at Phoebe astounded as his anger took over, he kicked her twice in her right side and watched as she screamed around the rag in her mouth, she was in too much pain to move so she stayed still laying on the floor tears running down her face, Josh laughed as he spat on her before walking over to the door “now you look like the whore you are!” Josh left the garage closing the door behind him leaving Phoebe laid on the dirt alone gagged and bound silently crying.


	13. Chapter 13

Phoebe waited till the pain had subsided before trying to sit up, she slowly pushed herself up with her hands that were bound behind her back, when she was sat up she looked around the garage trying to find something sharp to get the ripped vest from around her hands but all she could see was a rusted nail sticking out of a wooden beam in the corner, she sighed looking down at her legs knowing the only way she could get to it is by pulling her jeans up or taking them off, knowing the only option was to take them off Phoebe pushed her boots off with her feet, thankful they weren’t laced up properly, she then started to work her jeans off by pushing one leg off with her foot then using the other foot to get the other leg out of the jeans. Phoebe slowly stood up and limped over to the nail praying it would work as she turned her back and pushed the material onto the nail before pulling it away quickly, she continued the process for over ten minutes before the fabric had ripped enough for her to pull herself free, she sighed in relief as she freed her hands and pulled the dirty rag from her mouth, she picked the ripped vest up as she threw the rag down and started to wipe Josh’s cum from her body, she walked over to her jeans and pulled them on as she threw the top down in the corner, Phoebe looked up thinking she heard the door open then shrugged as she turned to walk back to the car. Phoebe opened the trunk and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from her bag, she opens it and drank a large mouthful to get rid of the taste of dirt in her mouth, she grabbed a pack of face wipes and pulled one out, she started to wipe down her face and chest trying to make herself feel cleaner as she used her other hand to grab a clean shirt from her bag, she threw the wipe down on the floor before pulling the shirt over her head “I can make him go away” Phoebe looked up a little shocked as she saw a woman stood by the car “excuse me?” The unnamed woman smiled “I can make him go away, I don’t want anything in return” Phoebe laughed slightly through the pain as she shut the trunk “you’re lucky I’m not feeling myself or I’d have killed you by now” the woman looked at Phoebe a little shocked “what?” Phoebe laughed again as she looked at the confused look on the woman’s face “no strings attached for ten years, then I’ll come and drag you to hell with my hellhounds, you must be new at this job huh?” The woman’s shock and confusion soon turned to fear as she backed away slightly “y-you’re a Hunter” Phoebe nodded as she walked over to the other end of the garage to retrieve her gun “no, me a hunter” she laughed as she heard the sarcasm in her own voice “like I said you’re lucky I’m not feeling myself, you better leave before I change my mind!” Phoebe walked over to the driver’s side and opened the car door getting in as she watched the woman make a run for the doors leaving them wide open. Phoebe started the engine as her phone started to ring, she pulled it from her pocket and looked down to see Jane’s name, she held back the tears as she put her phone down beside her ignoring the call. Phoebe put her foot on the gas and drove out of the garage and around the front of the bar to the street. Josh and Sue run into the road watching her drive away, she looked in her view mirror and smiled as Josh disappeared from sight “I’m free!” 

Dean stopped his car as he saw Bobby’s truck drive past him, he got out of the car as he saw the truck stop in his rearview mirror, Bobby got out of the truck and walked over “Is she with you?” Dean looked at him confused “no, why would she be?” Bobby shook his head as Sam walked over “you idjit you let her out of your sight, she’s gone” Dean looked at them both confused again “Sammy what the hell is going on?” Sam shrugged as he looked at Dean “we got a call from Sue to tell us Phoebe had fallen off the wagon, she was at the bar trying to leave but Josh was going to try and stop her” Dean looked down feeling stupid, he felt like all this was his fault “we were on our way out when we got a second call from someone called Jane” Dean looked up concerned “what did you say to her, what did she ask?” Bobby looked at him confused over his obvious panic “you know who she is?” Dean nodded “yea that’s Phoebe’s mom, she must have found your number in her house. What did you say to her?” Bobby rolled his eyes as he walked over to the truck to grab his phone, Sam looked at Dean and raised his eyebrow a little confused at why he would be getting so worked up “I spoke to her, she was worried because she can’t get a hold of Phoebe, she said she woke up to this really cryptic text saying she was going away, she said it wasn’t like Phoebe to let her know she normally just disappeared without warning” Dean reached into the car and grabbed his phone “she remembered you saying that you worked with Bobby and thought you might be able to shed some light on the situation, she wouldn’t normally bother only Phoebe won’t answer her calls and she’s panicking!” Dean dialed a number on his phone as he looked at Sam “she can’t be going out on a hunt with those stitches in her side!” Dean threw his phone in the car frustrated “FUCK!” Sam looked at Dean now even more concerned than before “what’s gotten into you?” Bobby walked back over as he was hanging up the phone “I’ve told Jane she’s with you, we’ve got to find her before she hurts herself!” Dean nodded as he got back in the car “Sammy you go with Bobby call everyone, find out if they know of cases or have had a call from her anything” he closed the car door and started the engine turning the Impala around before putting his foot down, Sam watched as Dean sped out of sight. Sam walked back over to the car with Bobby “he blames himself, something must have happened” Bobby looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow “he fell for her you fecking idjit!” Sam rolled his eyes as he sighed deeply taking his phone from his pocket “let’s just find her first then deal with that”


	14. Chapter 14

Phoebe woke up in the back of her car as the sunlight hit her face, she sat up knocking the empty bottle of whiskey off her stomach and onto the floor “my head” she rubbed her head as she grabbed some sunglasses from the floor putting them on to dull the light. Phoebe grabbed her phone from the floor and sighed realising the battery was dead, she climbed into the front seat and grabbed the toothbrush and tube of toothpaste that was on the passenger seat and started to brush her teeth, she opened the car door spitting the toothpaste out on the dirt before looking around at the large deserted fields “beats waking up in the same town as him” Phoebe closed the car door before starting the engine, she pressed the gas and drove up the dirt track back to the road.

Phoebe walked into a small diner and sat at a table in the corner, a happy looking, short plump waitress walked over with a beaming smile “hi I’m Shelley, what can I get you today” she looked up noticing the sunglasses and smiled “let me guess you went hard at it last night and need a strong black coffee” Phoebe nodded as she looked up “yes please and a bacon sandwich” Shelley smiled as she wrote it down on her pad “can I get you anything else?” Phoebe shook her head then stopped herself “actually my phone battery has died would you mind if I charge it up?” Shelley shook her head “of course not hon, can’t leave you stranded, there’s a plug socked just behind you there” she walked away as Phoebe pulled the charger for her phone out of her pocket and plugged it into the wall, as she sat back down Shelley walked back over with a cup of coffee and her bacon sandwich, she placed them down in front of her “that’ll be five dollars hon, coffee is bottomless, call me over if you want a refill” Phoebe pulled a ten dollar bill from her pocket and handed it to her “keep the change” Shelley smiled as she took the note “thank you, enjoy your breakfast” she walked away leaving Phoebe sat alone in the corner. 

Phoebe walked out of the diner looking down at her phone reading the missed call list, she started walking down the road back to her car as she looked at some of the messages Sue had sent. Phoebe was about to get in the car when someone grabbed her arm “hey what the hell are you doing get off!” She turned looking up to see Annie Hawkins, Phoebe pulled her arm away and smiled “Annie, it’s been so long how are you” Annie looked at Phoebe raising an eyebrow “get in the car” Phoebe rolled her eyes as Annie walked around her getting in the passenger side, she got in reluctantly and started the engine. Phoebe drove down the road out of town “where are you taking us” Phoebe smiled as she carried on “to the reason I’m in town, I’m on a job” Annie looked at her amazed “what are you doing Phoebe, Bobby is looking all over for you he’s going out of his mind with worry” Phoebe rolled her eyes as she looked over at Annie for a brief moment before looking back to the road “I’m doing my job, I’m sick of sitting on the sidelines, I’m sick of working behind a fucking bar” Annie rolled her eyes as she watched Phoebe turn up a dirt road “your injured, how can you protect yourself if your injured” Phoebe stopped the car and looked at her “I’m perfectly fine I was at the local ER last night as a couple of the stitches come lose, the doctor said I didn’t really need them anymore but has redone them just to be safe” Annie looked at Phoebe as she got out of the car then followed her “I’m going to have to call Bobby and tell him where you are, just go home where you’re safe” Phoebe ignored Annie knowing herself she was wrong, she started walking up to the house as Annie walked over grabbing her arm to stop her “do I need to remind you of the last time you were in that house!” Phoebe turned and looked at her a little shocked “how do you know?” Annie let go of her arm and sighed “Bobby called me, he wanted me to keep an eye on you make sure you were okay, I was here when it happened I was the one that called the ambulance that night” Phoebe turned and looked at the house thinking about the night Josh saved her life in there leaving the job unfinished, she spoke in a barely audible whisper “I’d have rather died in there than being saved by him!” Phoebe walked back to the car and opened the door “get in I’m taking you back to town” Annie got in the car and looked at Phoebe noticing the glazed look in her eye “is something wrong?” Phoebe shook her head as she started the car driving back to town in silence. 

Annie looked at the motel and sighed knowing that Phoebe was going to skip town “where are you going to go now?” Phoebe shrugged as she looked away from Annie “anywhere but home, I can’t go back there just yet” Annie got out looking at Phoebe one last time “please stay safe Phoebe, don’t go doing something you can’t finish!” Phoebe looked up at Annie as she shut the door “I won’t don’t worry” she started the car and drove down the road out of town watching Annie disappear in the rear view mirror.


	15. Chapter 15

Bobby looked down at his phone seeing the caller ID and hoping for a miracle as he answered the call “Annie, tell me you got some news!” Annie nodded as she walked into her motel room “good news and bad news, I found her in town, I tried to talk to her and now she’s skipped town again” Bobby punched the stirring wheel in frustration “balls!” Annie hesitated for a moment “Thanks Annie, I’ll try and catch up with her” she sat down on the bed knowing it was now or never “Bobby wait, I don’t think you should” he looked at Sam who was sat beside him, he seemed confused as Sam looked back shrugging his shoulder “what do you mean I shouldn’t go after her, she’s going to get herself killed” Annie sighed as she thought about Phoebe’s actions “something’s happened Bobby, I’ve never seen her like this not even when that Christian got killed! Something isn’t right and I don’t think you should be hunting her down because it’s just making her run more, let her come back when she’s ready” Bobby hung up, slightly from denial but mostly because he knew she was right. Bobby looked over at Sam “call that Josh and Dean I think we need to call this off” 

Dean pulled up outside Josh’s bar, he saw Bobby’s truck as he got out of the car and barged through the doors “where is she, is she alright?” Dean looked up to see Bobby, Sam, Josh and Sue sat around a table drinking beers, Bobby stood up and walked over to the bar to grab another beer for Dean “ we're calling it, it’s best to let her come back when she’s ready!” Dean looked at him in disbelief “you’re giving up? After less than a day you give up!” Bobby held the beer out to Dean as he looked at him “trust me, son, this is very out of character for Phoebe so something has seriously hurt her, what that is I don’t know and I don’t want to know” he paused looking at Dean presuming it was something he did, he then looked over at Sam before continuing “the more we chase her, the more she runs” Dean looked around at everyone, no one having the guts to look him in the eye “just say it okay, it’s my fault! I left her, I told her what we did was wrong and I wish I hadn’t done it and I made her feel worthless so I am not giving up on her now!! You can all sit here drinking beer drowning your sorrows but I’m going back out there!” Dean turned and left as Bobby walked back over to the table “idjit!”


	16. Chapter 16

Dean walked out of his room with a bag on his shoulder “no, I’m not coming back until I know she’s safe!” Bobby sighed on the other end of the phone “Dean you have been searching for days now! This isn’t your fault!” Bobby paused for a minute as he looked at Sam shaking his head “I should have warned you, Phoebe is a bit of a loose cannon Dean! There is no point chasing her!” Dean shook his head as he put his bag in the car “Bobby I don’t care, if anything happens to her I’ll never forgive myself!” Dean hung up and walked over to the reception to hand his key in admiring the 1970s black Chevrolet Chevelle as he walked back to the Impala. 

Phoebe jumped awake in bed with tears in her eyes as she woke from yet another nightmare “that one felt so real” she got out of bed and Walked to the bathroom to clean her teeth and change before leaving, as she looked at herself in the mirror she had flashbacks to what Josh had done to her, all she could see was the evil look on his face as he cornered her in the garage, as he hit her and forced her to the ground, she shook herself off and brushed her teeth wanting to get further away from the home and him as quickly as possible, she thought running from her problems would help but deep down she knew it wouldn't stop him, he would find her and drag her back to town when he's fed up of her tantrum! 

Phoebe walked down to the front desk and handed her key in before she got in her car and drove out of town, as she drove down the highway away from home her phone started to ring, she foolishly forgot to check the caller ID as she answered the call, it was the first time since she left that she answered a call and she was not prepared for the words she was about to hear “you need to come home its Jane!” Phoebe heard the panicked voice on the other end as the words filled her head she felt her whole world crumbling, she ended the Call and quickly turned her car around almost skidding off the road as she headed straight back home.


	17. Chapter 17

Phoebe pulled up outside the bar, it was 4 am but there was still a light on, she got out and ran in worried “Sue, Sue where’s Jane is she alright!” Phoebe looked around the empty bar, it was deathly quiet inside, she turned to leave realizing it was a trap but it was too late, Josh was behind her he had bolted the door shut “let me go, Josh!” Josh laughed slightly as Phoebe started to back away “I knew they were your weakness but really Phoebe, how stupid can you be” Phoebe shook her head as she backed away from him “don’t you come near me Josh, I swear I’ll kill you” Josh laughed as he looked at Phoebe “how you left your gun in the car, Phoebe. You were too worried about Jane to make sure you were armed! If I was a demon you would be dead now” Phoebe stopped knowing there was nowhere to run “fine Josh you win! I give up, just get it over with so I can go home” Josh laughed as he walked over “you can’t surely think it will be that easy Phoebe, you are really going to get it this time!” Phoebe closed her eyes as she felt a tear run down her face, when she opened them Josh was standing right in front of her, she took her chance lifting her knee up and connecting it with his groin as he bent double in pain Phoebe ran for the door trying to make a hasty escape, Josh stood quickly and ran over grabbing Phoebe as she reached for the bolt “LET ME GO, LET ME GO!” Josh lifted Phoebe like she was a rag doll and threw her down to the floor “you’re going to regret doing that!” Josh grabbed some rope from the table behind him and walked over to Phoebe, she had rolled onto her stomach and was trying to crawl away from him through the pain, he grabbed phoebes arms and pulled them behind her back before fastening the rope tight around her wrists almost cutting off the circulation “please Josh, please stop it!” Josh grabbed Phoebe pulling her up to her knees in front of him “you’re going to suck me off Phoebe, nice and long make me nice and hard ready to fuck that pussy of yours and if I feel your teeth once you’ll regret it” Josh pulled his semi-hard cock from his jeans as he grabbed a fist full of Phoebe’s hair guiding her to it, she pressed her lips together refusing him “don’t make me hurt you, Phoebe!” Phoebe quickly opened her mouth knowing it was the only way, he pushed his hardening cock into her mouth forcefully groaning as she mover her head up and down his length careful not to let her teeth touch him “fuck, that’s it suck it you dirty little whore” Phoebe closed her eyes as a few tears escaped, she felt Josh tighten his grip on her hair almost pulling a few strands out of her scalp as he started to force her head down “come on I know you can take it all the way” Phoebe gagged momentarily from the shock of the intrusion so deep in her throat, Josh smacked Phoebe on the cheek as he pulled his cock from her mouth “take it like a fucking whore you bitch” Josh pulled Phoebe to her feet and dragged her to the back of the bar to the pool table, he pushed her down face first so her arse was up in the air “I still love fucking you this way, I like to make that ass black while I fuck you!” Josh yanked phoebes jeans to the floor almost ripping them in the process “what if Dean comes back here looking for me and sees this?” Josh threw his head back and laughed “sweetie he gave up looking for you after only 14 hours! Who would want to find you, you’re only worth a fuck” Josh stood and placed his manhood against phoebes ass “I, I thought...” Josh laughed as Phoebe trailed off as she felt her heart shatter, her breathing began to grow deep as she could feel the tears coming “oh my god, you thought he loved you, come on Phoebe who could ever love you! You’re just a worthless piece of ass to fuck and ditch!” Josh pushed himself forward forcefully pushing himself into Phoebe’s tight ass, Phoebe laid there on the table broken and numb, she just stared blankly at the wall as she waited for the abuse to end. Josh groaned as he felt himself coming close “fuck yes, fuck you whore” Josh threw his head back as he let himself go deep inside Phoebe, he pulled out of her ass smiling as cum mixed with blood started to run down her leg, he walked over to the wall grabbing a pool cue “you’re a dirty little cum slut Phoebe, and you’re going to pay for kicking me in the balls” he walked back over holding the cue in his hand “you’re a naughty girl Phoebe!” He whipped the pool cue through the air smacking Phoebe hard on the ass with it, she flinched but didn’t let out a single sound as he continued to smack her with it trying to get a rise out of her, he threw the pool cue to the floor laughing after the 10th smack “looks like you’ve given up all hope!” He leaned over the table to unfasten the rope that was around her wrist, instead of running Phoebe stayed laid across the table “get up you stupid bitch” Josh grabbed a fist full of Phoebe’s hair and dragged her up off the table, she kept her face away from him as she pulled up her jeans and walk to the door “remember you tell anyone about this, I’ll kill her!” Phoebe unbolted the door and got in her car, she gritted her teeth through the pain as she sat down and started the engine. 

Phoebe pulled up on the drive and got out of the car, she threw her phone down on the seat as she picked up her gun and walked into the house, Phoebe walked up to the bedroom and threw her gun on the bed before she ripped her clothes from her body exposing the true extent of her abuse, the fading bruise on her thigh the larger bruise on her right side where her stitches were the pool cue shaped bruises on her ass and the dried blood that had run down her leg, she caught a glimpse of herself in the vanity mirror on her dressing table and she cringed, she grabbed the blanket from her bed and covered the mirror quickly unable to look at herself. Phoebe walked into her bathroom and turned the shower on before stepping into the burning hot water, she had turned the heat up as high as she could physically take it in an attempt to cleanse her skin, as she stood underneath the water she could feel herself crack as the tears spilled over, all she could think about was how stupid she was believing Dean could actually love her, who would ever love a hunter like her! 

Dean pulled up outside Phoebe’s house and looked at the car on the drive confused “that’s the car I saw earlier!” He got out and looked up seeing a dim light through the bedroom curtains, he rushed up with his gun tight in hand “please let that be her” he walked into the house and quickly up the stairs, Dean opened the bedroom door and froze to the spot as he felt sick rise in his throat.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean dropped his gun as he looked over at Phoebe, she had her back to the door sat on a chair facing the mirror she had covered with a blanket, she had a small towel wrapped around her body that showed part of the bruise on her thigh, in her hand she held a gun that was pressed to the side of her head! Dean slowly walked over knowing she hadn’t noticed his presence, he knew it was his only shot as he grabbed the gun pointing it to the ceiling, Phoebe pulled her finger on the trigger from shock as Dean pulled the gun from her hand, he threw it across the room as Phoebe dropped her head onto the desk to hide her face “what, what the fuck Phoebe!?” he looked down at Phoebe who was covering her face with her arm, he knelt down beside her and pulled her to face him “what were you thinking Phoebe, how could you try and do something like that” Phoebe stood up and walked away from Dean unable to look him in the eyes “why are you even here, you gave up looking for me, why bother now!” Dean stood up following Phoebe across the room “I never, NEVER gave up on you Phoebe, I’ve drove for miles, called every hospital police station and motel I could think of looking for you!” Phoebe turned to smack Dean thinking he was lying to her, he grabbed her wrist as she looked up at him “how could you lead me on like that Dean, why lie to me now just to stop me from shooting myself” Dean shook his head as he looked at Phoebe “I never lead you on Phoebe, I didn’t and don’t want to hurt you! I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, I don’t want to leave your side and I don’t know what to do! This is all new to me and I’m trying to do the right thing” Phoebe shook her head as Dean let her wrist go “don’t, just don’t, I’m not some puppy-eyed floozy you normally meet in a bar, I don’t want your pity any more than you want me right now, just crawl back to your family and leave me in peace” Dean grabbed the back of Phoebe's head gently he wanted to pull her into a loving kiss and prove that he loved her but stopped as he saw her flinch at his touch “don’t touch me” Dean looked at Phoebe shocked as she moved away “what’s wrong Phoebe?” He walked closer causing Phoebe to back up, he took another step forward causing Phoebe to lift her hand to slap him in self-defence, as Dean grabbed her wrist for the second time the towel fell to the floor revealing the bruises on her side and thigh, Dean let go of Phoebe’s wrist as he looked at her, she quickly grabbed the towel covering herself up, he looked at her in shock “what happened to your side?” Phoebe shook her head as she felt the tears forming in her eyes she pointed to the door as she tried to hold back the tears “you need to leave, now!” Dean tried to take Phoebe’s hand as she ducked under his arm and ran to the bathroom “PHOEBE!” She locked the door sinking to the floor behind it as the tears silently rolled down her cheeks. 

Dean tried to open the door again “Phoebe please you’ve been in there all night, just come out please” Phoebe shook her head as she stayed against the door “I, I can’t Dean” he sighed getting to his knees in front of the door “I can’t do this much longer Phoebe, I’m going to have to call Josh and Sue” Phoebe jumped hearing his name and stood up pulling the door open “NO!” Phoebe paused slightly looking down at Dean, she could almost see the gears turning in his head as he connected the dots “he hurt you” Phoebe shook her head quickly “n-no, no” Dean stood up noticing phoebes bloodstained jeans in the corner of the bathroom “what did he do to you, Phoebe?!” Phoebe backed up a little thankful she had put the pajamas on that she had in the bathroom “please just forget it” he walked in and picked up the jeans noticing they were torn around the waistband “did he do this!” Phoebe shook her head and tried to pull the jeans from Deans hand “answer me Phoebe did he do this!” Phoebe looked down trying not to look him in the eyes “just leave it, Dean!” Phoebe turned to walk away from him, he grabbed her arm dragging her back to face him “did he beat you up, Phoebe, Did he give you those marks?” Phoebe tried to pull her arm away as a tear rolled down her check “yes alright he hit me, but I hit him first” Dean threw the jeans to the floor as he looked at Phoebe “what else did he do Phoebe?” Phoebe turned her face away unable to look Dean in the eyes “nothing, he just hit me” he shook his head as he pulled her to face him, he saw the tears running down her face and knew deep down what had happened “tell me Phoebe for fuck's sake just tell me!” Phoebe felt her knees buck underneath her as she fell into Dean's arms “he, he raped me!” Dean grabbed Phoebe as she fell into his arms feeling the vomit rise in his throat yet again, he stayed calm momentarily for Phoebe's sake as he carried her to the bed “how badly did he hurt you, do you need a Doctor?” Dean slowly sat Phoebe down on the edge of the bed “I didn’t see one last time” Dean stopped as he looked at her “what do you mean last time, he’s done this before?” Phoebe slowly stood up ignoring him as she walked slowly to her dresser, she picked up the black t-shirt that was laying beside the mirror and changed into it “answer me Phoebe” she continued to ignore Dean as she grabbed a pair of Jean and pushed her pyjama bottoms off, she had forgotten about the pool cue shaped bruises on her ass “he hit you with something!” Phoebe quickly pulled her jeans on before turning to face Dean “he’s done it more than once, he’s been doing it for years, battering and raping me over and over! He owns me, Dean, he owns me because I’d be dead now if not for him” Dean stood up feeling the anger in the pit of his stomach as he started walking to the door “I’m going to fucking kill him!” Phoebe ran after Dean grabbing his arm to stop him “no Dean! Don’t please just get in your car and leave forget about me and everything that’s happened” Dean turned looking at Phoebe in complete shock “he doesn’t own you, Phoebe! No one owns you but yourself, Josh is a perverted piece of shit and someone has to stop him!” Phoebe looked at Dean with fear in her eyes “please Dean I’m begging you!” Dean pulled his arm away and carried on walking to the door “he doesn’t deserve to breathe, I’m going to put him where he belongs!” Phoebe watched helplessly as Dean opened the door, she did the only thing she could to stop him “HE SAID HE WOULD KILL MY MOM!”

Dean stopped turning to look at Phoebe with pure hatred in his eyes “he said what!” Phoebe stopped frozen to the spot “he said he would kill Jane if I ever told anyone!” Dean kept his hand tightly around the door handle “how can he call himself a fucking Hunter? He’s a monster!” Phoebe walked down the last few steps to his side, she placed her hand on his “please Dean for me just forget about this” she pushed on his hand trying to close the door but he held it firm “I can’t, don’t you understand that, I just can’t” she moved her hand away and lifted it to his face taking his cheek in the palm of her hand, he looked into her eyes seeing the pain that was in them, no matter how hard she tried to mask it Dean could see the pain in her eyes, just like he can see it in his own “please Dean” he shook his head as he looked away not able to bare looking seeing the pain any longer “he hurt you, he beat you and raped you Phoebe and he’s got to pay!” Dean opened the door causing Phoebe to fall back onto the floor, he walked through the door taking advantage of the situation, Phoebe stood up but it was too late he had already started the engine, she quickly grabbed her keys and ran to her car “don’t follow me!” Dean put his foot on the gas and started driving down the road as Phoebe got in the car and drove in the opposite direction, she knew it was quicker and only hoped Josh had left and she could beat him to the bar.


	19. Chapter 19

Phoebe pulled up outside the bar, the lights were still on but Dean hadn’t got there yet, she walked inside to see Josh sat in the top corner of the bar “someone has something to say to you, she’s in the bathroom” Phoebe looked at Josh feeling her heart race “what did you do!” Josh smirked as he got up “I may have showed Jane a little video” Phoebe shook her head “n-no you couldn’t, you wouldn’t” Josh laughed as he walked down to the centre of the bar getting closer to Phoebe causing her to back up slightly “I saw Deans car outside your place, I had to do something to remind you who you belong to, the punishment earlier obviously wasn’t enough!” Phoebe felt herself snap as she ran over to Josh clenching her fist, she raised her fist into the air to punch him but he anticipated the move and grabbed her arm twisting it behind her back “my arm, stop it” Josh let go as he heard a crack “that ought to teach you” Phoebe fell to the floor at his feet as tears of pain filled her eyes, she held back the screams knowing Jane was in the building “I will kill you, Josh, I swear to god I’ll kill you one day!” Josh walked over locking the bathroom from the outside, he turned and smirked as he walked back over to Phoebe grabbing her hair tightly, he yanked her to her feet “Josh, Josh the doors stuck!” Josh covered phoebes mouth with his hand “Again! I’ll call Sue all my tools are at home, will you be okay while she gets here” Phoebe looked at him as an evil smirk spread across his face when he saw the fear in Phoebe's eyes “yea, I should be but tell her to hurry!” Phoebe could hear the sadness in her voice she could tell she had been crying, though she couldn’t see her face she knew her mom better than anyone, she stayed silent and didn’t fight back for Jane’s safety as she heard a car pull up outside, she shook her head quickly as Josh uncovered her mouth “I’ll get rid of him, just let me go” Josh threw Phoebe to the floor as Dean barged through the door “I told you not to follow me!” Phoebe Looked up at Dean as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Josh, Josh laughed as he pulled his out “I wouldn’t do that if I was you, she isn’t worth it” Phoebe looked at Dean as he walked closer to Josh, Phoebe stood up and tried to walk over to Dean “don’t move you!” Josh held his hand up to Phoebe causing her to stop beside him “Josh, what’s going on out there?” Dean looked at the bathroom and rolled his eyes inhaling deeply “demons I get, people are just fucking crazy” Phoebe looked at Josh, she could tell the look on his face he was going to shoot, ignoring the pain from her newly broken arm she grabbed the end of Josh’s gun as he pulled the trigger pointing it away from Dean saving his life by mere seconds “I won’t let you do it!” Josh fought back trying to get the gun back “JOSH, WAS THAT A GUN” Phoebe pulled the gun again as Dean heard two more shot fire out, she smiled as Josh let go of the gun and fell to the floor, Dean turned to see Sue stood behind him holding a shotgun “that’s the last time you hit me” Phoebe dropped the gun down “I’m free Dean!” Sue walked over to the bathroom letting Jane out as Dean looked back at Phoebe, he watched her as she fell to her knees “PHOEBE!” 

Dean ran over to Phoebe taking her in his arms “No, no Phoebe” Sue turned to look over as she unbolted the door, Phoebe looked up at Dean with tears in her eyes “I, I think he hit me” he lifted her shirt to see where he had shot her “Call an ambulance, I think he got her liver” Dean pressed his hand down on the wound to try and stop the bleeding, Sue looked at Jane as she walked out of the bathroom “who’s hurt” Sue looked down as she pulled her phone from her pocket, Jane looked up to see Dean holding someone in his arms, she couldn’t see her face but knew it was Phoebe she knew it was her Rose, she slowly walked over feeling her legs grow weaker with ever step as she finally saw her face “m-my baby” Dean looked up at Jane as she got down to her knees beside Phoebe and moved the hair off her face gently so she could see her eyes “h-hi mom” Jane felt the tears roll down her face as she looked down at her “Rose, my beautiful baby girl!” Phoebe looked up at her moms face as she felt her tears slip out “I’m sorry, I was trying to protect you” Jane shook her head as he leaned down kissing her forehead “it doesn’t matter baby, you still came back to me, your here now!” Jane looked up at Dean seeing the tears in his eyes “she’s going to be alright isn’t she Dean” he looked away as a tear rolled down his cheek “it’s not looking good is it, Dean, you don’t have to lie to me” Dean looked down at Phoebe as she looked up at him “I’m sorry, I pushed you away Dean” he shook his head “you’re not saying goodbye, you’re not” Phoebe smiled as a tear rolled down her face “I should have said it before, I love you!” Jane looked down at Phoebe as she heard the ambulance in the distance “stay with us baby, please stay with us” she watched her as her eyes started to close, Phoebe was fighting hard but couldn't stop the impending darkness taking over her body, the paramedics rushed in the door Sue was holding open “he’s dead! Take her!” Jane stood up moving away so they could get in “she, she just lost consciousness” Jane sobbed as they went to work pulling her onto the stretcher


	20. Chapter 20

*A few weeks later*

Dean knocked on Phoebe's front door with a bunch of flowers in his hand, he looked up as Jane answered the door “sorry I’m late, I was out of town on a shapeshifter case” Jane smiled slightly as she took Dean in a tight hug “I was worried you changed your mind” he looked down slightly feeling guilty “I almost did, how’s Sue been?” Jane smiled as she showed Dean into the kitchen and grabbed him a beer “she got off, they chalked it down to self-defense thanks to your testimony and the bar security footage, what was on that tape Dean?” Dean shook his head as he took the beer taking a large drink “you really don’t want to know Jane” he paused for a minute as he saw the horrific abuse Phoebe endured in his mind again, he wanted to change the subject and quick “I’ve been meaning to ask Jane, how did you know that she was Rose?” Jane turned and grabbed a vase filling it with water, she placed it down next to Dean and he smiled putting the flowers inside “thanks” Jane nodded as she looked at him “he, Josh showed me a video, it was Rose before she became Phoebe, she explained what really happened the night of the sorority house fire, how Bobby saved her life. then she went on to explain how seeing her friends like that caused her to change, she told me that there were more people out there that needed to be saved from more than just vampires and she could do it” she paused grabbing a bottle of water from the side taking a small drink “the video cut and she came back as Phoebe the dark hair the colour contacts the new look, she told me how she was doing it to protect us, demons would hurt us to get to her, she told me that she loved me and her dad, she told me she loved James more than anything in the world and wanted him to remember her as a hero” Dean nodded as he looked at Jane “yea, she was a hero, everyone I’ve spoken with said she always put everyone else’s lives first. That’s the reason she grabbed the gun that night to stop Josh from shooting me” Jane looked down as she put the bottle back on the side “I can’t get that night out of my head, it keeps me awake to this day” Dean put his hand on Jane’s shoulder trying to comfort her as there was a knock on the door “that will be Sue!” Jane walked to the door leaving Dean in the kitchen “Sue walked into the kitchen and smiled as she stepped to the side “Dean!” Dean looked up to see Phoebe sat in the doorway in a wheelchair “welcome home!” Phoebe smiled as she felt a tear in her eye “I thought I’d never see you again” Sue and Jane quickly left the kitchen giving them some privacy 

Dean rubbed the back of his head awkwardly “I’m sorry Phoebe, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen” Phoebe got up from the chair and walked over to Dean slowly “it wasn’t your fault, you saved me, Dean!” He looked away as Phoebe stepped in front of him placing her hand on his chest “if you hadn’t have come when you did Dean I’d have shot myself that day, you saved my life that night then you did it again by confronting Josh it took the thought of him hurting you for me to finally stand up to him and if it wasn’t for you and my mom keeping me talking while the paramedics arrived I’d have probably let go sooner but the thought of leaving you behind stopped me!” Dean looked at Phoebe as she looked up into his eyes “please Dean, don’t blame yourself” he looked down into her eyes and smiled “I missed you!” Phoebe smiled as she kissed Dean pushing her hand from his chest up into his hair, he wrapped his hands around her waist gently holding her as she pulled away “I missed you too Dean!” Phoebe pulled away as she heard Jane walk back into the kitchen “Phoebe what are you doing the doctor said you had to rest, get back in the chair!” Phoebe turned to look at her rolling her eyes “yes mom!” Phoebe slowly walked over getting back in the chair, Dean laughed slightly as he took hold of the wheelchair handles and pushed Phoebe into the living room “if he hadn’t broken my arm I could do this myself!” Dean smirked as he looked down at Phoebe “its fun having you helpless” Sue rolled her eyes slightly “get a room!” Phoebe got out of the chair and moved over onto the couch getting comfortable as Jane walked back into the room and sat down on the chair across the room.

Dean sat beside Phoebe and looked up at Sue blatantly breaking the awkward silence “so you going to explain to us what you told them?” Sue rolled her eyes as she looked over at Dean “don’t beat around the bush then Dean” Phoebe smirked as she raised an eyebrow “he never does” Sue and Jane both rolled their eyes as Dean’s face turned slightly red, Phoebe was trying to make light of the situation but it was a little embarrassing even she has to admit that “please Sue carry on” Sue smirked slightly seeing the look of embarrassment on Deans face “I told them he had been hitting me for a few years now, which is true he hit me regularly, but I always thought it was my fault, I had always done something to make him angry then a couple of weeks ago he raped me for the first time, we were in bed and I told him no, I didn’t feel well we had been out all night trying to find a demon, we had takeout from a dodgy backstreet place and it made me feel sick. Josh became infuriated that I said no more than once, he forced his hands down my pants and stated to sexually abuse me with his fingers, I tried to fight back when he ripped my shorts from my body and sat over my legs, he then raped me 3 times, on the third time he was so rough I was in pain for 2 days, I became frightened of him, I tried staying at the bar as long as possible and then one evening he did it at the bar because I refused to come home, he bent me over the pool table and raped me 3 times before hitting me with the pool cue over and over, he hit me 33 times” Phoebe looked down as she listened to Sue thinking back to what he had done to her, Dean took Phoebes hand comforting her “the night you came back, I went out to the old car garage, I needed some oil for the door and I saw your shirt in the dirt, I picked it up and I felt sick, I knew he must have done something to you, I took it inside and asked him why your shirt was torn in the dirt, he told me it was none of my buisness but I pressed him for more and thats when he hit me, he forced me to call you and tell you to come back, I was frightened so I did it after that he beat me again and rapped me twice and once in the ass, I almost felt broken and then he hit me with something heavy on the head and I blacked out, when I eventually came too, I was at home the CCTV was playing on the laptop, I saw him lock Jane in the bathroom then I saw you, I watched him break your arm and I couldn’t take it anymore and that’s when I come to the bar and I shot him!” Phoebe held Deans hand tightly unable to look up, Jane looked at Sue horrified before turning to Phoebe, she felt her heart sink as she looked at her face seeing the tear rolled down her cheek as Sue broke the silence “how long Phoebe? How long was he hurting you” Phoebe kept her head down looking at Dean's hand as he squeezed it tightly “he was doing it to me for years, it started the first time I met him, he stole my virginity when I was only 19, he then did it every time he saw me, he started to stalk me, looking for hunts I would go on just to run into me, shapeshifter, ghost, demons and vampires. That’s why I changed my style I went after that Wendigo and almost got myself killed, I kept going after things I wasn’t ready for to avoid him till I got a call from a hunters daughter, her mom had died on a hunt and she had moved in to a new house with her aunt only there was something not right so I went to help her, Josh was there and he saved my life when the ghost nearly killed me. Josh made me move back to town, made me stop hunting so he could take me whenever he wanted, what he didn’t count on was Christian, I fell in love with him and Josh wasn’t happy, he called me that day Sue, he told me they had you he needed help that’s why I was there, that’s why Christian died!” Sue looked at Phoebe horrified “I’m so sorry Phoebe, I didn’t know! I should have realized he always seems so distant after he had been left at the bar with you, I should have known” Phoebe shook her head as she ran her fingers across Deans ring to calm herself “who would ever suspect their husband of being a monster!” Dean looked down at Phoebe as she was running her fingers across his ring “maybe we should stop talking about this right now, it’s not the best thing to think about on Phoebes first night back home” Phoebe rubbed her head slightly as she looked up “I think I need to go to bed, I feel a bit sick” Jane stood up walked to the kitchen, she walked back in quickly and handed Phoebe a bottle of water “the doctor said you need to stay hydrated, take it to bed with you” Phoebe took the bottle and smiled slightly “thanks mom” Dean stood up and helped Phoebe walk to the bottom of the stairs “I’ll see you soon yea” Jane nodded as her and Sue walked to the door “I’ll stop by tomorrow with some dinner, sleep well won’t you” Phoebe smiled as she watched Jane and Sue leave closing the door behind them. 

Dean picked Phoebe up into his arms, she laughed slightly looking up at him “I can walk you know” He shrugged as he carried Phoebe upstairs “it seemed safer” he put Phoebe down at the top of the stairs and followed her to the bedroom “do you need help changing?” Phoebe shook her head as she walked over to the bed where Jane had laid out a pair of pyjamas for her “I’m fine, to be honest the cast hasn’t really got in my way, I learnt how to get around the last time Josh broke my arm” Dean frowned as he looked at Phoebe “try not to think about him anymore you don’t want to upset yourself” She shrugged as she pulled her top off “it happened for so long Dean, it doesn’t hurt me I’ve become numb to it all” she pulled her pyjama top on over her head, Dean looked away as Phoebe pushed her jeans off “it’s not good to dwell on the past, you may not feel it but it damages you psychologically” Phoebe pulled her pyjama bottoms up and laid down in bed looking at Dean, he turned and walked to the open bedroom door “where are you going?” Dean turned back around to look at Phoebe, she had the look of a wounded puppy on her face “I was going to the other bedroom” Phoebe shook her head as she looked at him “please, stay!” Dean closed the door and walked over to the bed “no funny business” Phoebe smirked as she watched Dean strip down to his boxers “no promises!” Dean laid on the bed as Phoebe snuggled up to him resting her head on his chest “thanks Dean, for everything” he smiled as he put his hand on Phoebes “killing monsters like him is my job” Phoebe closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as she smiled, Dean smiled to himself as laid holding Phoebe contently “goodnight Phoebe” he closed his eyes as he realised she was asleep and slowly drifted himself.


	21. Chapter 21

Dean woke up and smiled as he looked at Phoebe, she was sleeping peacefully beside him, he laid watching her for a moment before he felt his phone vibrate, he sat up and grabbed his phone off the bed to read the text, it was from Sam ‘Dean I’ve been trying to get hold of you all week! You were only supposed to be going to check on her, I need you back here on the job!’ Dean knocked the text off his phone and put it down, he looked out of the window in front of him, he thought about Phoebe, how much he wanted to stay with her, was the hunt really worth giving up on her, he was so wrapped in thought he hadn’t noticed Phoebe had woke up, she looked over at him and smiled “morning handsome” he shook himself from thought and smiled slightly as he looked over his shoulder “morning” Phoebe looked over at him and frowned slightly as he looked away “what’s wrong?” Dean shook his head “nothing just had a nightmare that’s all!” Phoebe moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, she wanted to make him smile “this has been the happiest week of my life Dean, just having someone to wake up to” Dean smiled as he nodded “yeah, it has been wonderful” she smirked as she started kissing Deans neck causing him to pull away quickly “we have to be at the hospital in an hour Phoebe!” she pouted as she looked at him “do I have to go” he couldn't hold back the laugh as he looked at her face “you look like a kid who’s been told no ice cream!” Phoebe crossed her arms as she looked at him making him laugh even more “I don’t want to go, they are just going to poke and prod me again!” Dean rolled his eyes as he walked over to the draws and pulled out some jeans for her “they are taking your cast off today, come on get dressed” she looked annoyed and frustrated as he pulled out a top for her “alright but if they start poking me again you owe me” Dean rolled his eyes as he threw the clothes down on the bed “get ready, I’m going to go make coffee” Dean walked downstairs leaving Phoebe alone in the room to get dressed.

Phoebe sat in the car watching Dean walk out of the reception doors, he walked down the path and looked at Phoebe who was sat in the passenger side of the Impala, she had a scowl on her face as she looked up at him, he got in the car and sighed “oh stop sulking already!” Phoebe rolled her eyes as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye “I’m not sulking, I’m just fed up of doctors poking me” Dean started the car as he looked at her “you never told me how close that bullet was to killing you! There is no wonder they keep poking you, the bullet went in and curved away from your organs even you have to admit that is a fucking miracle” Phoebe shrugged as she looked at Dean “I didn’t curve it was the angle of the gun it wasn’t pointed straight on my body so the bullet went in sideways narrowly missing my liver!” Dean sighed as he drove out of the parking lot onto the Main Street “you could have told me how close you were to death Phoebe, I didn’t realise it was so serious” she shrugged as she looked at him “it didn’t come up in conversation but you would have known if you didn’t blame yourself and skip town!” Dean sighed as he looked over at Phoebe momentarily, he could see the tears in her eyes, he reached over and grabbed her hand as he looked back at the road “let’s not fight okay, I’m sorry” she sighed looking out of the window as she held his hand “I’m sorry too” they sat in silence for the rest of the drive.

Phoebe looked up at Dean as he walked back to the couch with a bottle of water “I got you your tablets” she smiled slightly taking the tablets and bottle of water “thanks” she put the tablets in her mouth and took a drink of water to swallow them “everything alright?” Phoebe watched Dean as he sat down beside her, she sighed and rubbed her head “I’m a little tired, can we go to bed?” Dean wrapped his arm around Phoebe holding her tightly “you know you can tell me” Phoebe rested her head on his chest “Bobby called me Dean!” he looked away from Phoebe and sighed “why can’t he just lay off” she looked up at him and sighed, she was frustrated she didn’t want him to leave but she knew he had to “don’t try to fool yourself, Dean, this life isn’t for you” Dean let go of her and stood up, he walked over to the window staring out at the car “why can’t it be for me, why can’t I do something for me” Phoebe looked down feeling a tear in her eye, she wiped it away as she got up “it’s not for me either, it took me years to adjust to the normal life of a normal person Dean, because of that I can see all the little ticks and frustrations I had playing out in you now” he looked down he didn't want to admit it but she was right “I just want to take care of me for once” Phoebe walked over and grabbed his arm turning him to face her “I’ll always be here Dean!” Dean smiled slightly as he looked into her eyes “one more night” Phoebe nodded as she leaned into Dean "one night" she kissed him sweetly as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I am so behind with this upload, I am so sorry!! I am on holiday with the family and the wifi is temperamental, I have been trying to post for 3 days now and finally have access because I stayed up today, hoping you all enjoy, only one more to go!! It's been a wild ride and I have enjoyed writing it so much I started working on a second story to this fiction, I will start posting that after my holiday, hoping to get the final chapter up in a couple of days but that is all dependant on the internet, hope you have all enjoyed and I am so glad you are reading my crazy story! Thank you from the bottom of my heart, love to you all!!

Phoebe woke up and smiled as she looked over at Dean, he was still asleep beside her, she leaned over and put her head on his chest listening to him breath “I don’t want you to go” Phoebe felt a tear in her eye as she laid silently waiting for him to wake up. 

Dean jumped awake waking Phoebe as someone walked into the room “afternoon sleepyheads” Phoebe sat up quickly rubbing her head “Jane what are you doing” Jane walked over to the bed with a tray “I brought you some brunch” Phoebe looked at Jane as she set the tray down on the bedside table “remind me to change my locks” she laughed slightly as Jane handed her and Dean a cup of coffee “you wouldn’t get by without me dear and you know it!” Jane picked up the tray getting the empty one from underneath it, she placed a plate of sausage bacon egg and toast onto the tray and put it on Deans lap “there’s sauce here, I didn’t know what you would want” she picked up the tray that had the sauce on and another plate of food and walked around to Phoebe placing it on her lap “I’m going to go clean up downstairs enjoy” Phoebe watched as Jane quietly left the room closing the door behind her. Dean put his cup down on the bedside and looked over at Phoebe as she rubbed her head again “do you need me to go get your painkillers?” Phoebe looked down and shook her head “no she put them on the tray” she picked up two painkillers and placed them in her mouth before taking a sip of coffee to swallow them. Phoebe sat silently watching Dean eat his breakfast, she picked up a slice of toast and took a few bites before placing it back on the plate, Dean looked over as he saw Phoebe put the toast down out of the corner of his eye “you need to eat” Phoebe shrugged as she drank the last of her coffee “I’m not really hungry, you can have it if you want” he shook his head as he put his empty tray down “you need to eat something!” Phoebe sighed picking the toast back up “I’ll finish the toast, you can have the rest” she pushed the tray over to Dean as she forced herself to eat the rest of the toast “are you sure you can’t eat anything else, for me” Phoebe shook her head as she looked at Dean “I don’t normally do breakfast, I don’t like eating when I’ve just woken up” he took the tray finishing what was left on her plate, she stood up and walked to the dresser grabbing some clothes out of the draw, she could see Dean sat on the bed in the mirror, she watched him with a sad smile on her face before quickly turning away when he looked up “I’m going to get dressed and brush my teeth” Phoebe quickly walked into the bathroom as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Phoebe stood looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, she took a deep breath and whispered to herself “pull yourself together, you knew this was never going to last!” Phoebe quickly brushed her teeth and got changed before walking out of the bathroom to see Dean standing in front of her. Dean grabbed the back of Phoebe’s head gently pulling her into a long loving kiss, she moved her hands up into his hair as she kissed him, she felt all her troubles melt away at that moment as he held her in his arms, Phoebe pulled away looking up into Dean’s eyes “I love you” Dean walked forward slightly causing Phoebe to walk backwards into the bathroom “I think you need a shower” he winked as he closed the door, she smirked knowing exactly what Dean was thinking “you think she will hear us?” Dean shook his head as he walked over, he turned the shower on as Phoebe smiled and took her shirt off, she watched Dean push his boxers off letting his growing member free, she pushed her jeans off before walking over to him “try not to scream today” he winked as he followed Phoebe into the shower closing the shower door behind him.

Phoebe smiled as she ran her hands down his wet muscular chest “you really are handsome” she slowly ran her hand down to the bottom of his now aching manhood and lightly grabbed it, she rubbed her hand up and down slowly causing him to groan in slight frustration “too slow?” Phoebe moved her hand faster slowly picking up her pace with every stroke, she smirked as he pressed his head back against the wall letting out a low quiet moan “fuck Phoebe” she smirked as she felt a few droplets of pre-cum on her fingers, Phoebe got down on her knees as she continued to stroke his manhood “that’s it, cum for me baby” she moved her hand away taking him in her mouth as the water from the shower started to run down her face, Dean grabbed the back of her head moving her slowly up and down his manhood as he felt himself getting closer to his climax “oh fuck” he moaned again as Phoebe took him all the way in her mouth causing him to tip over the edge “FUCK!” Dean groaned as he let himself go realising his hot white cum down the back of Phoebe’s throat, she pulled away smiling as she swallowed his load “stay there” Dean got down on his knees thankful Phoebe had a large walk-in shower, she smiled as she looked at Dean, he slowly laid her down on her back so that her head was away from the running water, Dean smiled as he sat over her legs and slowly started rubbing her crotch teasingly, she looked up at him as he slowly pushed his fingers into her wet pussy, he leaned down as she worked his fingers in and out and kissed her sliding his tongue into her mouth, Phoebe thrusted up into Deans fingers as he picked up his pace, he pulled away from Phoebe and smiled before he moved onto her neck softly biting her, Phoebe moaned as the mixture of pain and pleasure took over her senses “yes, oh baby yes!” Dean could feel Phoebe getting close as she pushed her hands up into his wet hair and started to tighten around his finger, her breathing was becoming erratic as he pulled his fingers out and pulled away from her neck “I love you, Phoebe” she looked up at him catching her breath back as he repositioned himself, he looked down at Phoebe as she run her fingers through his hair “you ready” she nodded as Dean slowly pushed his long hard shaft deep inside her, he leaned down kissing her as he slowly thrust in and out, this time it was different, it wasn’t about going hard and fast or having the best orgasm, this was about love, he wanted to make love to someone for the first time! Dean continued to kiss Phoebe lovingly as he slowly picked up his pace, Phoebe moaned pulling away from Deans kiss as she did “I love you Dean” he smiled as he felt himself coming close, he could feel Phoebe tightening around his manhood as she was reaching climax herself, he thrust deep inside her a couple more times causing both him and Phoebe to reach their climax simultaneously, Phoebe pushed her head back slightly as she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her, Dean closed his eyes and threw his head back as he felt that sweet realise and let go deep inside Phoebe.

Dean pulled out of Phoebe and sat against the wall letting the water was over him as he looked at her, she stayed laid on the floor breathless, she looked at Dean before sitting up “we should hurry or she’s going to know what we were doing” Dean rolled his eyes as he stood up “I’m going to have a quick wash” he helped Phoebe up off the floor as she grabbed the shampoo and quickly washed her hair, Dean smiled watching her as he lathered his body in soap “I wish she wasn’t here, we could just lay in bed and hold each other” Phoebe nodded as they switched places, he needed to wash his body off “she’s clingy, she was before she knew I was Rose and is worse now she knows who I am” Dean shrugged as he shut the shower off “you can hardly blame her, she thought her baby girl was dead and now 10 years later she finds out you’ve been alive all along right under her nose, she’s trying to make up for lost time” Phoebe nodded as she opened the door and stepped out of the shower “I suppose" she paused as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself "you know she made them do a DNA test while I was in a medically induced coma in the hospital, they told me when I woke up” Dean looked at her confused as she handed him a towel “why would she do that?” Phoebe shrugged as she walked over to the sink and picked up her toothbrush “I guess she wanted to be sure it wasn’t all a trick, I haven’t asked her about it yet” Phoebe brushed her teeth again as Dean dried himself off and got dressed “probably best not to ask, she may feel terrible about it” Phoebe nodded as she moved away from the sink and got dressed again watching Dean as he brushed his teeth, she grabbed a hair bobble from the side and tied her wet hair in a pony for quickness. Phoebe walked out of the room to see the trays still in place on the floor where Dean left them “thank goodness she didn’t come up” Dean followed behind her as she walked over to the door “I’ll go make coffee” he nodded looking reluctantly at his bag “I’m going to get my things together” Phoebe walked out of the room looking down at the floor, she felt like her heart was breaking but she knew she had to let him go, it was the best thing for them both even if it didn't feel like it was.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I am 3 days late again, I hate the internet here!! its fine the rest of the year but in August it gets overloaded for some reason!!

Jane looked up from the kitchen table as she heard the door open “hello beautiful girl, would you like some more coffee?” Phoebe nodded as she looked up with a small forced smile “yea, Deans just gathering his things together” Jane stood and walked over to the kettle as Phoebe sat down, she turned her back trying to hide the look of fear on her face “are you going somewhere?” Phoebe shook her head instinctively as she picked at her nails, it was something she did when she was sad, always had from being a child “Dean has to go, his brother needs him!” Jane turned to see her picking at her nails, she knew that she was hurting and she had no idea what to say, she poured the water into the cup as Dean walked into the kitchen “Bobby just called, he needs me to meet them a couple of towns over” Phoebe looked over her shoulder at Dean “now?” Dean nodded as he looked down, he couldnt look her in the eye “yea I have to leave now” Phoebe stood up as he turned and started walking away, she wasnt letting him leave without saying goodbye, he heard her following him as he stopped by the door “I’ll come back” Phoebe had tears in her eyes as he looked at her, he was holding his back, he had to because he knew that leaving was for the best, he pulled her into a hug whispering in her ear “I mean it, Phoebe, I'll come back” she forced herself to smile as she held onto him tightly, she could feel the reluctance to let go as she pulled away from him “goodbye Dean” Dean looked over at Jane as she spoke, they had forgotten she was there “see you soon Jane” Dean turned his back, she grabbed his arm pulling him back to her, she needed one last kiss from him to get her through it, she pulled him to her pressing their lips together in a soft tender kiss, it was over quickly as a tear ran down Deans cheek, he couldn't let her see him break, he pulled away and headed down the path to his car, he got in without a second glance as he drove down the street. 

Phoebe felt the tears spill over as she closed the door, she loved him and it hurt that he had to leave her but there was no other way, she walked to the kitchen and looked down the garden "don’t cry sweetie he’ll be back” Phoebe poured some whisky into her coffee as she shook her head “he won’t, it’s the hunters life" she paused taking a long drink of the coffee, whiskey mix "you leave everyone you love behind and never look back because looking back can get them killed” Phoebe turned and sat down at the table, she felt more lonely now than she ever did before she had met Dean, Jane sat down across from her taking her hand in hers “why would anyone choose that life, why did you choose it, Rose?” Phoebe looked up into her eyes as she pulled her hand away “I didn’t choose it, it chose me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Here we are the end of the final chapter, what a crazy ride, I cant believe its over!! I have really enjoyed writing this fiction and a close friend of mine who has already read asked me to carry on, I had some ideas but didnt know if I should till she persuaded me, I am now working on a second story in this series, I have been for a while now but wasnt sure if I should upload but hell, this one has done so well how can I not, I hope you enjoyed the ride and will come back for the second installment of my fucked up fiction much love to you all and thank you for the support!!
> 
> xoxo  
> Aria!!


End file.
